Les Enfants Terribles
by Cassye
Summary: OS NxMxM au temps Wammy's OS 3 : Une mise en pause sur la partie d'un jeune rouquin discret...
1. Les enfants et le plâtre

Bien bonjour tout le monde!

Aaaah... Je suis contente de vous présenter ce one-shot. Cet été, j'ai pas mal écrit mais le sérieux que m'ont demandé mes fics (et qu'elles me demandent encore) commençait un peu à me peser. Alors? Alors j'ai PETE UN PLOMB! XD

Oui! Pour une seconde fois, après **_Chocothèque_**, je refais dans l'OOC. Une fois n'est pas coutume. J'avais vraiment besoin de relâcher la pression et d'écrire une idiotie (oui, je sais, elle est longue, l'idiotie... XD)  
Mais tout ça, c'est aussi la faute de **_Kaori-same_** (connaissez pas? Allez la lire, elle est géniale!) qui écrit des one-shot trop bien sur Mello Matt et Near qui m'a donné envie de m'y coller. A la base, je me sentais pas capable de le faire, de peur de me ramasser, mais mon cerveau fatigué a imaginé l'histoire sur laquelle vous allez vous pencher dans pas longtemps. Pardon, maître, j'ai désobéi! XD Eussiez-vous avoir la bonté de ne pas me châtier trop sévèrement.

Alors, ça donne quoi?

**_¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak?_** : OOC (mon dieu, je réalise pas que j'écris ça... XD)

**_¤ Genres?_** : Humour, amitié vacharde, dialogues parfois surréalistes.

**_¤ Pairings?_** : Euh... Question difficile. On va dire amitié Mello x Near et sous-entendus Mello x Matt. Vous comprendrez.

**_¤ Spoilers?_** : Juste le vrai nom de Mello (mais d'un côté, qui ne le connait pas...). Clins d'oeil au manga.

**_¤ Ca dure longtemps?_** : A la base, c'est un one-shot. Mais si un jour je me sens de nouveau inspirée... Qui sait? XD

**_¤ Autre chose à déclarer?_** : Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser Mello pour son langage, il fait sa crise. XD

Voilà. En espérant ne pas décevoir les fans de ces trois-là. Je rappelle que c'est une détente délirante. Ceux qui, comme moi, préfèrent le sérieux, passez votre chemin. XD Mais vous risquez de passer à côtés de choses marrantes...

**_

* * *

_**

♂ (†) **_LES ENFANTS TERRIBLES_** (†) ♂

* * *

11h50, Wammy's House.

C'était une belle journée d'automne qui planait au-dessus du ciel de l'orphelinat Wammy's House. Un soleil pâle dardait de ses rayons la cour de l'établissement dont les couleurs changeaient au gré du vent balayant les feuilles mortes. Une brise fraîche rappelait à qui pointait le nez dehors que l'hiver ne tarderait plus à s'installer. En attendant les premiers flocons, le temps maussade de grisaille s'affairait à dénuder feuilles par feuilles les quelques arbres qui trônaient dans la cour. Les belles couleurs d'or, allant du jaune paille au rouge carmin en passant par l'orange safrané constituaient un joli contraste avec le blanc terne et triste des façades du bâtiment et le gris souris morose de la toile céleste.

Les jeunes résidants étaient bien mieux à l'intérieur, au chaud, à attendre que l'heure du déjeuner résonne dans l'orphelinat. C'était quartier libre. Certains enfants s'évadaient dans un bon livre à la bibliothèque, d'autres, plus studieux, s'étaient plongés dans des exercices de réflexion pour entretenir leur intelligence supérieure, d'autres encore bavardaient joyeusement de tout et de rien quand ils ne s'amusaient pas entre eux sur une partie de cartes.

Tout le monde semblait occupé. Tout le monde ? Non. Un jeune garçon qui résistait encore et toujours à faire comme tout le monde arpentait les couloirs de l'étage supérieur avec cette petite lueur dans le regard qui, quand on le connaissait, vous laissait subodorer qu'il était sur un sale coup. La blondeur de ses cheveux coupés au carré encadrant un visage simple aux traits d'apparente candeur enfantine tranchait avec le noir de son pull à manches longues et de son jean sombre qui n'avaient rien à envier à l'obscurité de son côté « sale gosse ».

Mains dans les poches, regard alerte et janséniste, Mello remontait d'un pas rapide et décidé l'un des nombreux couloirs qui abritaient les chambrées des résidents de la Wammy's House. Il mâchouillait quelque chose avec un soin d'orfèvre et un bruit de mastication peu discret. Probablement du chocolat pour se mettre en bouche avant le déjeuner.

La porte de la chambrée qui l'intéressait fut en vue. Mello se planta devant et, comme il en avait l'habitude pour cette porte-ci, l'ouvrit avec toute la délicatesse qu'un coup de pied demandait.

Le bruit de sa bouche en plein machouillage en fond sonore, le jeune garçon scanna en silence la chambre qu'il venait visiter. Ses petits yeux bleus avides firent le tour d'une pièce simple, presque vide. Les murs étaient nus de la moindre décoration, juste habillés de leur papier peint uni blanc cassé ; un petit lit aux draps parfaitement lissés reposait dans un coin de la chambre contre un mur et un petit bureau en bois de hêtre ainsi qu'une armoire juxtaposaient la fenêtre. Et au centre, des jouets. Beaucoup de jouets. Figurines, peluches, robots, voitures, c'était à se demander si l'aspect spartiate de l'endroit ne se justifiait que pour laisser la place à tous ces jouets.

Le rictus que Mello retenait depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà put enfin s'épanouir sur son visage de petit diable quand l'enfant remarqua le jeune propriétaire des lieux. Oui, « remarquer ». Parce que cette petite silhouette frêle et blanche se faisait si discrète dans l'environnement qu'on pouvait la confondre dans la pièce. Elle se tenait par terre, dos à Mello, assise sur les fesses avec un genou rabattu sur la poitrine et sa main droite triturait avec nonchalance une mèche de cheveux près de l'oreille dans un bruit d'effleurement à peine audible. Visiblement, l'entrée fracassante du visiteur ne l'avait nullement perturbée.

- Tiens, Near… susurra Mello d'une voix melliflue annonciatrice du futur méfait.

Le garçon se fraya un chemin entre les jouets de son éternel rival par quelques petits coups de pieds dédaigneux et vint se poser derrière Near pour voir ce qu'il y faisait.

Il jaugea la situation. Lui en position dominatrice et lui, Near, par terre à ses pieds. Il adorait ça. Quoique cette situation aurait été sublimée avec un Near qui reconnaîtrait d'une voix accablée « Mello, tu as gagné. Tu es le meilleur ».

Empreint d'une douce rêverie machiavélique, le petit blond ressortit de son monde chimérique et baissa les yeux vers la tête bouclée de Near et l'activité de ce dernier.

Encore son puzzle blanc. Cela devenait horripilant. S'il y avait des images, cela aurait été moins idiot. En fait, non. Tout ce que faisait Near était idiot et lui aussi. Un idiot qui faisait quelque chose d'idiot.

- C'tu fais ? minauda Mello dont le bruit de mastication devenait plus rapide et impatient.

Near analysa quelques secondes la pièce de puzzle qu'il venait de prendre dans sa boîte avant de la poser dans l'emplacement adéquat.

- Comme tu le vois, un puzzle, répondit-il d'un ton neutre en reprenant une nouvelle pièce.

Mello laissa Near continuer à assembler ses pièces une à une dans un calme angélique vraiment inquiétant. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs eut lui aussi un instant de flottement en n'entendant plus le visiteur silencieux qui se tenait debout derrière lui mais ne s'y attarda pas davantage et poursuivit.

Les pièces s'emboîtèrent ainsi les unes dans les autres jusqu'au moment où il fallait placer le dernier petit morceau de carton dans le trou central. Quand sa main toucha le fond vide de sa boîte, Near cligna des yeux et tourna la tête. Vide.

Mello reprit son travail de bourreau et prit une petite inspiration pour cracher sur le puzzle incomplet la pièce de carton blanc manquante complètement repliée sur elle-même et humide de salive.

- Pas sûr qu'elle rentre, celle-là. Salut, p'tit génie !

Fier de son méfait, Mello tourna les talons dans un rire méchamment victorieux et abandonna Near avec sa pièce de puzzle inutilisable et dégoûtante.

Ah… Rien de tel pour se mettre en appétit avant le déjeuner. Ca creuse de trouver de nouvelles crasses. Et c'était excellent pour entretenir la forme et la réflexion. Car oui, pour Mello, faire tourner Near en bourrique était l'un des moyens les plus stimulants pour se garder en alerte et développer en permanence sa capacité à concevoir des plans. Tellement plus amusant et motivant que les exercices stupides qu'ils leur proposaient pour devenir les héritiers de L. Amusant, motivant et même jouissif.

Alors que Mello remontait le couloir pour se rendre à sa chambre, midi sonna à la grosse horloge dans un carillon sonore et grave. Nombreux enfants quittèrent leurs chambrées pour aller au réfectoire dans un brouhaha sonore en dépassant le garçon qui remontait à contre-courant le flot humain. Oh, Mello aurait pu les suivre, mais il devait d'abord aller chercher quelqu'un.

Le quelqu'un en question était un autre jeune garçon qui, comme maintenant, squattait la chambre de Mello. Ce petit rouquin aux cheveux auburn, au pull rayé blanc et noir aux grosses lunettes-bandeau colorées était le seul qui avait su apprivoiser le sauvage petit Mihael Kheel et à ne pas être la cible de son courroux insatiable et de sa patience de renommée. Encore que.

Aujourd'hui, comme toujours, Matt était penché sur sa console de jeux. Ou plutôt, il était « renversé » sur sa console si l'on en jugeait sa position, à savoir allongé en perpendiculaire sur le lit de Mello, les jambes contre le mur et la tête renversée en arrière sur le rebord matelas. Loin d'être incommodé, il tapotait furieusement les boutons de sa Nintendo DS avec tant d'ardeur que ses pouces devaient être, avec son intelligence, la partie la plus développée chez lui.

Entre deux « bip ! bip ! » grésillants, Matt entendit la porte de la chambre grincer dans ses gonds. Il leva un peu les yeux de son écran et il entrevit la silhouette de Mello qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

- Matt, tu viens ? On va déjeuner.

Ce dernier se redressa en prenant soin de mettre son jeu sur « Pause » avant d'adresser un sourire complice à son ami :

- Toi, tu as encore fait quelque chose à Near.

- Ouaip. Il n'est pas prêt de nous remettre son puzzle à la noix sous les yeux avant belle lurette.

Ce fut donc dans un rire de connivence que les deux copains quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre à leur tour dans le réfectoire. Mello raconta les détails de son forfait à Matt qui ne put s'empêcher de lui demander de laisser un peu Near en paix. Le pauvre.

- Et puis quoi encore ? rétorqua Mello avec mauvaise humeur. Il m'énerve, ce nabot ! Dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de… de… Raaaah ! J'ai même pas de mot pour lui décrire les souffrances que je veux lui infliger ! Rien que de voir sa tête de boule de neige, je…

Peu –pas- attentif à ce que son comparse maugréait car habitué, Matt préférait se concentrer sur une douce odeur sucrée qui flottait depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Humm… On dirait que ça sera soufflé au chocolat pour le dessert.

Bip ! Radar activé. Analyse de la phrase. Mot-clé ciblé. Réaction imminente.

- « Chocolat » ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Matt ? s'exclama Mello, au taquet. Grouille ! Je vais piquer la part de Near ! Je parie même que je termine de manger avant lui !

Sur ce, il empoigna le bras de son accompagnateur et activa le turbo pour se précipiter au bout du couloir. Sans pour autant ralentir le rythme, Mello s'apprêta à négocier le virage pour prendre l'escalier lorsque un élément inconnu à son équation mathématique vint contrecarrer son résultat.

Near venait d'apparaître au détour de l'autre couloir.

Tout se passa très vite. Mello commençait à peine à piler sur le tapis que Near écarquillait les yeux de peur en le voyant débouler comme une fusée droit sur lui, sentant la catastrophe venir. Le pauvre garçon à la chemise blanche trop grande ne put esquisser le moindre geste défensif qu'il était déjà trop tard. L'impact fut sans appel et Mello et Near se tamponnèrent aussi violemment que l'on frappait deux cymbales l'une contre l'autre. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais c'était sans compter sur la fatalité qui, de ses mains invisibles et perverses, poussa les corps des deux garçons vers le vide des marches pendant qu'ils étaient encore emportés par leur élan.

- Mello !!

Grâce à la dextérité que certains de ses jeux vidéos demandaient, Matt n'était pas sans réflexes et, dans l'élan désespéré de protéger son meilleur ami, il tira le bras de Mello vers lui d'un coup sec.

Alors qu'il se sentait tomber à terre contre Matt, Mello crut voir au ralenti Near qui basculait en arrière dans l'escalier, ses mains tendues vers lui et les doigts écartés dans la vaine espérance de s'accrocher à la main salvatrice d'un ange qui passerait par là. Pour la première fois, ses grands yeux noirs froids et vides exprimaient quelque chose : la peur et la conscience de ne pas pouvoir être aidé.

Un grand fracas. Le silence.

Un choc sourd. Un juron étouffé.

- ♂ -

- Aaaaaaïe… 'tain, Matt… T'es qu'un abruti, t'as vu ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Tu aurais préféré finir comme Near ?

Retrouvons deux des trois protagonistes de l'accident qui venait de se dérouler quelques heures auparavant. Mello et Matt se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois dans la chambre du blond terrible du trio et montraient plus ou moins directement, leur soulagement d'être encore en vie.

En effet, grâce à l'intervention _in extremis_ du jeune rouquin, Mello avait réchappé au saut de l'ange. Matt avait d'ailleurs souligné que pour un démon comme Mello, c'était assez comique, mais il avait préféré se taire face au regard noir que son compagnon lui avait renvoyé, de peur de plonger lui aussi dans les marches.

Cependant, si le vol plané du premier étage au rez-de-chaussée avait été évité, les deux jeunes garçons n'avaient pas été épargnés par les dommages collatéraux. En entraînant Mello dans sa chute, Matt avait non seulement reçu le coude de son ami droit dans le ventre, mais avait aussi expérimenté un rapprochement de très près avec la glabelle de celui-ci en plein dans la sienne. En gros, ils s'étaient pris tous les deux un…

- … coup de boule ! Merde, Matt ! Regarde ça ! se plaignait Mello en se regardant dans un miroir. J'ai une bosse énorme sur le front !

- Et je vais bien aussi, merci de t'en soucier… ronchonna Matt qui lui aussi avait une jolie marque rouge sous sa frange auburn. Je n'ai fait que te sauver la vie.

- Ca va…

Le blondinet inspecta encore un peu son visage avec une grimace mi douloureuse, mi colérique. A quoi il ressemblait maintenant, hein ? Il se le demandait !

Matt leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'abandon. Lui, alors. Pour faire le dur, il était toujours en première ligne mais parfois, il agissait vraiment comme ce qu'il était : un gamin.

Un sourire amusé et taquin s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Relax. Pour moi, tu seras toujours beau. Même s'il ne te restait qu'une moitié de visage.

Enveloppé d'un soudaine bouffée de chaleur sur ses joues, Mello laissa un juron fuir de sa bouche avant de balancer un oreiller droit dans la tête de Matt en lui sommant très gentiment de se la fermer, espèce de crétin!

Remis de son attaque de plumes, le garçon releva ses lunettes orangées sur son front et soupira d'une mine ennuyée.

- Quand même… Near a eu de la chance de s'en tirer. J'ai eu peur.

Mello pesta quelque chose que Matt ne parvint pas à entendre et se laissa tomber sur les fesses par terre pour s'asseoir en tailleur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il leva le nez en l'air et lâcha un « Humph ! » hautain et indifférent.

- Bien fait. C'était la vengeance divine.

- « Vengeance » ? Pour quoi ?

- Pour le fait d'exister.

Le fana de jeux vidéos dut abdiquer face à l'obstination de son ami et préféra retourner dans son petit monde de pixels, de personnages en deux dimensions et de musiques bourre-crâne.

Resté avec sa bouderie, Mello repensa au moment où Near avait chuté dans l'escalier. Il reverrait toujours ses yeux emplis de peur à la limite de la pétrification. Et juste avant l'impact, il avait fermé les paupières. Comme s'il attendait avec sérénité l'issue inéluctable de sa chute. Il n'avait pas crié. Pas un son n'avait franchi sa bouche. Ni avant, ni pendant, ni après. Le plus perturbant, c'était de ne rien entendre après la chute. Bien sûr, il y avait le vacarme des autres enfants qui étaient accourus pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Mello n'avait rien entendu d'autre. Un instant, il l'avait cru mort. Il était resté là, en haut des marches, le regard livide sur le petit corps affalé en bas, aussi désarticulé que l'un de ses robots que Mello s'était amusé à démantibuler, il y a quelques semaines. Et puis, les secours avaient été vite alertés. Ils étaient venus et avaient emporté Near avant de le ramener.

- Va le voir.

Mello émergea de ses pensées et se tourna vers Matt.

- Hein ?

- Va le voir. Tu fixes la porte depuis tout à l'heure. Après tout, c'est de ta faute si…

- C'était un accident, OK ? Un a-cci-dent !, répéta le blondinet avec agacement. Il ira se faire foutre pour que j'aille le voir ! Il avait qu'à pas être sur mon chemin ! Encore.

- Bon, bon.

Nouveau silence où seuls les « bip ! bip ! » monophoniques du jeu de Matt parasitaient l'atmosphère. Vite, très vite, ce fut la patience de Mello qui fut parasitée et demanda à son ami à quoi il était en train de jouer cette fois-ci.

- Jeu de drague, répondit-il d'un air évasif. J'avais envie de changer. Elle est coriace, celle-là…

- Un jeu de drague ? Montre ?

A ces mots, Matt devint moins indolent et plus stressé et dit à Mello que ce n'était pas intéressant. Il n'aimerait sûrement pas. C'était un jeu idiot bon pour…

- Ah, boucle-la et montre ! ordonna Mello en lui prenant sa console des mains pour la porter devant ses yeux.

Notre diablotin blond ne remarqua pas son ami roux enchaîner les signes de croix car ses yeux, dilatés d'horreur et d'effroi en deux minuscules points, ne pouvaient plus se détacher de l'écran aux couleurs criardes. Là, sous ses yeux mortifiés, il voyait une fille pixélisée avec de grands yeux bleus dotés de cils interminables, la coupe au carré pour ses cheveux blonds comme les blés avec une petite robe gothique noire et un chapelet en guise de collier le regarder avec un air insupportablement niais de biche effarouchée. Son ahurissement atteignit le climax en lisant un petit encadré à l'écran du dessous.

_« Mello : Matt-sempai, me dire des choses comme ça… Mello est toute gênée maintenant…_

_**Répondre :**_

_- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser  
- Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis ?  
- Enlève ta robe _◄_»_

Le corps de Mello n'était plus qu'un tremblement de rage incontrôlé au point d'agiter le sol de la chambre tout entier. La température intérieure chuta de façon prodigieuse alors que de la vapeur s'échappait des oreilles du blondinet qui serrait les dents. Ses mains tremblaient aussi si fort que Matt eut peur pour sa console et tenta d'empêcher la jauge interne de Mello d'atteindre le seuil « Meurtre ».

- Euh… Mello…

- Matt… souffla Mello en se tournant lentement vers lui, les yeux incandescents. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… Espèce de… de…

- Mello…

Là, Mello ne pouvait plus réfléchir. La seule chose qui clignotait dans sa tête en néons fluos et avec des spots colorés était « Prendre son putain de stylet de sa DS et le lui mettre dans chaque orifice de son anatomie pour savoir où ça faisait le plus mal ». Oh oui. Toutes ces lumières étaient si jolies et attirantes. Il avait une envie folle d'y succomber…

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! implora Matt, les mains en prière.

Mouvement d'arrêt de la machine à tuer. Elle baissa lentement les yeux vers le jeune garçon roux qui se retrouvait aculé contre un coin de la pièce en espérant que la bonté divine daigne regarder son humble personne.

Mello serra les dents et se contenta de fracasser la console au sol. Matt avait vraiment de grands privilèges à porter l'étiquette de « meilleur ami ». Mello faisait preuve d'une telle clémence à son égard.

- ENFOIRE ! fulmina une dernière fois Mello en tournant les talons pour sortir.

La porte claqua si violement qu'un bruit sourd à l'étage inférieur indiquait qu'un morceau de plafond s'était sans doute détaché.

Défouler. Se défouler. Il devait se défouler sur quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. N'importe quoi. Il devait frapper quelque chose et maintenant. C'était plus qu'un besoin, c'était viscéral, vital. Vite ou il allait faire un malheur !!

Inconsciemment ( ?), les pas hâtifs de sa démarche saccadée le menèrent à la porte derrière laquelle il avait commis son dernier méfait en date. Car oui, Near dans l'escalier, ce n'était pas un méfait car d'un, c'était un accident et de deux, il s'était aussi fait mal dans cette histoire. Or, rendre chèvre Near ne devait pas impliquer que lui, Mello, subisse aussi les dommages.

A se retrouver soudainement devant cette porte, Mello se sentit tout à coup vidé comme si sa fureur s'était évaporée de son être. Il revit une nouvelle fois le film de Near qui tombait lentement, très lentement.

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser la vision des yeux vides de son rival rivés sur lui et poussa la porte. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Near, sa main agissait instinctivement. A croire que le fait d'être venu dans cette chambre des dizaines et des dizaines de fois pour tout retourner ou juste tourmenter Near avait laissé des traces d'habitude dans son organisme. A moins que ce ne fût une dépendance.

La pièce était aussi silencieuse que la dernière fois où il y avait mis les pieds. C'était le même silence, la même quiétude, le même blanc sur les murs et les rideaux, la même uniformité et la même impression de vide. Les jouets étaient encore éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, tel des corps gisants sur un champ de bataille. La fenêtre avait été entrouverte pour juste laisser un peu d'air caresser l'intérieur de la chambre.

Mello releva un peu le menton et le vit enfin. Near était là, allongé sur son lit avec un énorme plâtre qui entourait sa jambe gauche. La blancheur de ses cheveux bouclés venait se fondre dans le blanc de son oreiller, tout comme ses habits immaculés qui semblaient s'enfoncer dans les draps. Son bras droit reposait sur le matelas, le long de son corps tandis que le gauche, replié sous le buste, se soulevait doucement entre deux expirations. Un nounours tenait compagnie à l'enfant, tout près de sa tête. Sur la table de chevet se trouvaient deux boîtes de chocolats qui n'avaient pas encore été déballées et plusieurs cartes de prompt rétablissement, signées de la main de quelques résidents soucieux de la santé de leur homologue.

Le garçon blond s'approcha du lit. Near avait quelques traces sur le visage en plus d'un pansement sur la joue et un bandage entourait sa tête en allant se perdre dans sa chevelure. Mello tourna la tête vers le plâtre de son rival.

Une jambe cassée, une coupure et quelques bleus sans gravité. C'était un vrai miracle et Near s'en était très bien sorti.

- M'énerve, tonna mentalement Mello. Même dans les accidents, il s'en sort toujours sans problème. Near, je te hais.

Il le regarda de nouveau. Il avait l'air serein ainsi endormi. L'accident ne l'avait pas remué plus que ça. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui perturbait Near dans ce bas monde ?

Mello se laissa aller à la quiétude de l'endroit pour réfléchir un peu. Une petite minute…

- Near plâtré, incapable de bouger donc, en situation inférieure… Endormi qui plus est…

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac.

L'œil brillant d'une sale lueur démoniaque, Mello ricana tandis qu'il armait sa main d'un feutre à grosse mine.

- T'es à moi, Near…

- ♂ -

Une brise de vent vint déplacer une mèche de cheveux clairs pour la faire retomber sur son nez. Ca le chatouillait. Il fronça du nez alors qu'il ramenait un bras à lui pour se frotter les yeux, gêné par la vive lumière environnante. Il s'étira un peu et papillonna des paupières pour laisser le temps à ses iris de recevoir toute cette luminosité qui l'aveuglait.

Aussitôt, Near remarqua quelque chose. Son nounours avait disparu. Le garçon se redressa un peu sur son séant et n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour le voir. Son ami pelucheux était à l'autre bout du matelas, adossé contre le pied de lit. Un autre détail l'interpella.

On avait tagué son plâtre.

L'enfant se pencha un peu pour déchiffrer les gentillesses qu'un anonyme avait laissé au feutre noir : _« Near, loser ! », « Crétin », « Bouffon », « Tête de boule de neige », « Escalier vs Near : 1-0 », « Gros nul », « La prochaine fois, mets la tête la première »_ et autres messages témoignant d'une grande affection et d'un souci de vite le voir rétabli.

A cette lecture, Near écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis oblitéra vite sa surprise pour se concentrer de nouveau sur son objectif premier : reprendre sa peluche. Le garçon se redressa complètement et se pencha en avant comme il le pouvait, mais sa petite taille en plus de son incapacité à bouger à cause du plâtre l'empêchait d'atteindre son bien. Ses petites mains ne cessaient de se refermer sur du vide à juste 10 centimètres de son ami à poils, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité d'une personne :

- Ouah ah ah ah ah ! Ben alors, Near ? T'as les bras trop courts? Faut boire du lait au lieu de jouer au puzzle, ça fait grandir!

L'auteur de l'œuvre d'art sur plâtre et du nounours au bout du lit sortit de l'ombre depuis laquelle il guettait le réveil de son ennemi de toujours. Le sourire du malfaiteur content de son sale coup, Mello ricana encore et s'approcha du lit de Near en tirant la chaise du bureau au passage pour s'y asseoir.

- Alors comme ça, Near-l'humanoïde-inexpressif s'avère être en fait un gamin stupide qui se ramasse dans l'escalier et qui peut se casser quelque chose ? railla le blondinet en le jaugeant de haut en bas. Quel scoop…

L'imperméabilité de Near qui défiait toutes les toiles de k-way et de parapluies du monde permit à ce dernier de ne pas prêter grande attention aux sarcasmes de Mello. Non, il fixait juste le visage de son visiteur sans ciller, le regard aussi vide que d'ordinaire, ce qui ne tarda pas à échauffer le dit-visiteur.

- Quoi ! Continue à me fixer comme ça, et tu n'auras pas que ton tibia de fracturé !

- Tu as une bosse. Tu t'es fait mal ?

Assez surpris par cette question qui le rasséréna malgré lui, Mello rabaissa son poing menaçant et tâtonna du bout des doigts le ravissant relief gibbeux qui ornait le dessous de sa frange blonde. Il grogna de mauvaise humeur et détourna la tête en fronçant du nez.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires. C'est rien.

- Heureusement que Matt était là. Une personne qui tombe dans l'escalier, c'est déjà assez.

- Aaaah ! Enfin un qui reconnaît mon geste sauveur ! intervint une voix soulagée.

Mello ne fit pas attention à Matt qui entrait dans la chambre avec sa DS de rechange –il connaissait Mello et ses humeurs dirons-nous… explosives- en remerciant Near de ne pas l'avoir oublié, _lui_. Il était trop étonné par ce que Near venait de dire juste avant. « Un personne, c'est déjà assez » ? Eh oh ! Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Qu'il était content qu'il n'ait rien ?

- Eh ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, tête de boule de neige ! s'exclama Mello en pointant un index accusateur sur Near. Pareil quand la compétition ultime pour devenir le nouveau L débutera, je ne veux rien venant de toi ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos…

Near le dévisagea pour attendre la suite, imité de Matt qui se demandait à propos de quoi Mello allait s'emporter cette fois.

- T'as intérêt à ne pas avoir perdu trop de neurones pendant ton vol plané, Near ! Je ne me bats contre toi qu'à _armes égales_, saisi ? Je déteste la victoire facile ! Alors, magne-toi de guérir pour que je puisse à nouveau me mesurer à toi de façon équitable et faire de ta vie un enfer !

Court silence avant que le « bip ! bip ! » de la console de Matt ne revienne tilter aux oreilles des deux autres garçons qui se dévisageaient, d'un air colérique pour l'un, d'un air vaguement surpris pour l'autre. Mello avait encore quelques légers progrès à faire pour énoncer un message de prompt rétablissement, mais c'était déjà ça. Après tout, on parlait de Mello, là.

Near hésitait à lire entre les mêmes lignes que le rouquin pour comprendre la menace du jeune blond. Après un court temps de réflexion, l'enfant aux cheveux bouclés laissa un rapide sourire ourler ses lèvres d'ordinaires étanches. D'accord, ce n'était pas réellement un message amical, mais le simple fait que Mello lui souhaite –ordonne- de vite se rétablir suffisait à lui faire plaisir.

- D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

- Parfait.

- Eh Near, tu dois t'ennuyer tout seul. Tiens, je te prête ma DS, ça t'occupera, proposa Matt en tendant son petit boîtier blanc brillant à l'alité.

Near accepta, un peu perplexe, et demanda quel jeu il y avait dedans. Matt lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu où l'on incarnait un jeune avocat de la défense qui devait prouver que ses clients accusés de meurtre n'étaient pas coupables en trouvant le vrai tueur. En plus, ça pourrait peut-être faire un très bon entraînement pour plus tard, s'il devenait le nouveau L.

Tandis que son ami s'occupait d'expliquer à Near comment le jeu marchait, le regard bleuté de Mello tomba sur la table de chevet pour ne plus s'en détacher. Cible repérée. Identification : boîte de chocolats fourrés de ganache au chocolat noir. Appartenance : Near. Taux de culpabilité : néant.

Sur ce, Mello attrapa la première boîte de chocolats et l'ouvrit sans la moindre once de gêne pour déguster avec délice les petits cubes sucrés qui eurent la propriété miraculeuse de dissoudre son énervement. Ca compenserait son horrible bosse, tiens !

Un quatrième chocolat en pleine fonte sur sa langue, Mello ouvrit un œil sournois sur Near et Matt qui parlaient encore avant de le faire glisser sur la seconde boîte de chocolats encore fermée. Un rictus ignoble tordit son visage alors qu'il venait prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en tira un petit sachet qu'il déchira discrètement et en versa le contenu sur les petites douceurs brunes de la seconde boîte. Non mais ! Il n'allait quand même pas rester inactif dans sa croisade contre Near alors que son ennemi était à terre ! Fallait en profiter !

- Mello, on va se faire une partie de… ?

- Va te faire foutre, Matt ! Retourne donc à ton jeu à la con !! tempêta Mello qui ne lui avait pas pardonné l'affront de tout à l'heure.

- J'aimerais bien, mais tu m'as brisé ma console, expliqua-t-il avant de sourire de façon étrange. Si tu préfères en version grandeur nature…

Les gros yeux ulcérés que Mello braqua sur lui suffirent à faire taire le garçon à lunettes qui fila hors de la chambre sans demander son reste, mais non pas sans se retenir de rire.

Near laissa Mello pester contre Matt et son cerveau tordu réduit en bouillie à cause de ses foutus jeux vidéos, bien curieux de savoir de quoi il pouvait bien être en train de parler pour être aussi remonté.

Une fois son taux d'insultes envers son meilleur ami atteint, Mello se tourna sur sa cible première en se frottant les mains de satisfaction.

- Bien ! Comme tu ne peux pas bouger, tu ne peux pas te défiler, Near ! annonça-t-il d'un ton impérieux. J'ai toute l'après-midi pour te mettre les raclées de ta vie ! Mais d'abord…

Toujours aussi silencieux, Near observa Mello s'emparer de ses béquilles, laissées contre le mur juste à côté de son lit, ouvrir en grand la fenêtre et les balancer par-dessus bord dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Silence.

- Tu viens de dire que je ne pouvais pas bouger.

- Je sais, mais là, c'est pour la sécurité.

Near ne protesta pas. Il ne protestait jamais de toute manière. Il acceptait toutes les élucubrations de Mello et on se demandait bien comment. Mais le fait était là.

Après avoir jeté par terre la plupart des jouets et des jeux qui garnissaient l'armoire, Mello revint vers Near avec une boite dans les mains et la plaqua sur les cuisses de celui-ci.

- Echecs ! clama Mello, la flamme de la victoire dansant dans ses iris.

- Mello…

- Je prends les noirs !!

- D'accord, d'accord…

Near le laissa installer les pions sur le plateau. Décidément, Mello était très déterminé à profiter de son infirmité pour se mesurer à lui et enfin le battre. Ce garçon ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais ?

Les minutes passèrent.

- Echec et mat.

- Raaaaah ! Et merde !!

Fin prédictible entre toutes et pourtant, Mello enrageait. Ce nabot de Near avait encore réussi à le coincer dans une impasse où son fou blanc avait eu raison de lui. Pour se calmer, le blondinet enfourna trois chocolats dans sa bouche et laissa la douceur de leur goût inhiber sa fureur et rebooster son envie de vaincre. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il fit demi-tour vers l'armoire et la retourna une seconde fois sous le regard vaguement intéressé de Near qui s'occupait de ranger consciencieusement les pièces d'échec dans sa boîte.

A peine le garçon venait-il de refermer le jeu qu'une nouvelle boîte lui tomba dessus :

- Bataille navale ! Tu vas morfler !

Mello attrapa sa boîte contenant ses pions et ses bateaux et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit pour installer sa flotte tranquillement. De son côté, Near obtempéra et commença à placer ses bateaux sur l'océan quadrillé devant lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué à ça, tiens…

- B6.

Silence.

- Mello ?

Silence.

- Mello, ton croiseur est forcément là. La configuration de ta flotte, bien qu'elle ait l'air élaboré, est en fait d'un classique déconc…

- Ah, ta gueule, toi !! Okay, coulé !!

Nouvelle crise de rage chez Mello qui ne rêvait que de deux choses : balancer son plateau de jeu par la fenêtre et prendre deux petits pions blancs pour les enfoncer dans les petits yeux de fouine de Near et voir si ça allait le faire couler aussi ou pas. M'énerve. Y m'énerve avec sa chance horriblement agaçante. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini ! Voilà Mello qui était de nouveau encore en train de tout renverser dans les jouets de Near.

- Mello, ça fait des heures qu'on…

- Monopoly ! Je ne sors pas de cette chambre tant que je ne t'ai pas entendu dire « J'ai perdu » !!

Near soupira. Au moins, Mello n'abandonnait jamais. Pour devenir le futur L, nul doute que cette qualité lui serait d'une aide précieuse ou au contraire, provoquerait sa chute. Tandis que son camarade alignait les billets et les cartes sur le plateau vert, Near jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il était déjà 17 heures passées. Il n'avait pas vu le temps filer avec Mello qui l'occupait.

- C'est parti !

Un très long moment plus tard…

Silence.

- Mello. Avec un hôtel à « Rue de la Paix »…

- J'hypothèque !!

- Tu n'as plus rien à hypothéquer.

- Et la Compagnie des Eaux ?

- Rachetée au dernier tour.

- STOP ! Cette fois, je craaaaaaque !! MARRE !

Le sort auquel les échecs et la bataille navale avaient échappé ne put être évité pour le plateau de Monopoly qui s'en alla joyeusement par-dessus le balcon pour rejoindre ses camarades les béquilles. Qui aurait regardé par la fenêtre depuis le rez-de-chaussée aurait vu une pluie de feuilles colorées tomber sur la terrasse. Non, ce n'était pas les feuilles d'automne, juste les billets de banque du jeu.

Near levait les yeux au ciel devant l'impétuosité de son comparse indécrottable. Il ne changerait jamais. Il n'osait même pas se demander ce que cela donnerait dans quelques années.

Mello noya sa déception et sa rancœur en terminant sa boîte de chocolats ganachés sans s'apercevoir que Near avait soudainement baissé la tête, la mâchoire serrée.

- Mello…

- La ramène pas !! Je t'aurai un jour, Near ! Oh oui ! Et crois-moi, ça viendra plus vite que… !

- Mello.

- QUOI !

Notre ami blond mit sa crise de nerfs entre parenthèses et jeta un coup d'œil à sa tête de boule de neige de rival. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, à se tenir le ventre comme ça.

- Mello… Je dois aller aux toilettes.

- T'inquiète. Ca arrive souvent, ce genre de choses.

- Tu as lancé mes béquilles dehors.

- Et..?

- Et tu as dit que tu voulais me battre à _armes égales_.

- Et..?

- Et c'est déloyal ce que tu as fait avec mes béquilles.

- Ca ? Ah non… Non, non, non... Quand je parlais de te battre à « armes égales », c'est pour la guerre afin de devenir L. Jeter tes béquilles par la fenêtre, ce n'est que pour t'emmerder.

Au moins, c'était limpide.

- Mello, je dois vraiment y aller.

- Parfait. Envoie-moi une carte postale.

- Tu veux pas me porter jusqu'en bas ?

- Va chier !!

- Eh bien… Justement…

Une grimace d'horreur se plaqua sur les traits répugnés de Mello qui comprit. Non, en fait, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Son regard tomba avec toute la lenteur horrifiée du monde sur la table de chevet. Et là, c'est le drame : la seconde boîte de chocolats, la piégée, était ouverte. Ce nabot avait déjà goûté aux chocolats frelatés aux laxatifs ?!

Un gargouillis venant des profondeurs de Near résonna dans toute la chambre et l'enfant ne retint plus sa grimace de gêne. Il plaqua l'autre main sur son ventre, il fallait faire vite.

- Mello…

- NAN !

- Aïe, ma jambe…

Le blond serra les dents et les poings, en colère contre sa propre faiblesse. Mais naon ! Pourquoi le sentiment de la culpabilité se pointait-il à ce moment précis ! Foutu Near !

- Ca va, c'est bon !!

Sans perdre une nouvelle seconde, Mello attrapa Near et le mit sur son dos pour sortir en quatrième vitesse. Malheureusement pour Mello, la fatalité n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui et, depuis le monde d'en Haut, elle s'amusa à prendre la figurine de Matt pour la mettre sur le chemin de sa course.

Le rouquin sortait de sa chambre pour aller retrouver son ami car il commençait à s'ennuyer de lui et ne fut pas déçu de voir Mello dans le couloir dans cette drôle de posture. D'abord halluciné, Matt redressa ses lunettes sur sa tête pour vérifier que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours puis le sourire de la revanche éclaira son visage. Ma belle Nintendo DS, je m'en vais te venger :

_- Oh my_… Near sur toi, Mello ? se moqua-t-il. J'ai toujours su que tu étais un _uke_ refoulé. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui…

Pffffft ! Une fuite de rouge se signala au niveau des joues du blondinet qui étouffa un cri scandalisé.

- Et mon poing dans ta face, tu vas voir s'il est refoulé !!! Qui est un _uke_ ?!!

Matt savait que son espérance de vie était en train de chuter drastiquement, mais il adorait taquiner Mello et là, le sujet était trop beau pour être abandonné aussi vite :

- Arrête. Tu as tout de l'_uke_ de base. Le caractère rebelle, les cheveux clairs, tu peux être confondu avec une fille…

- QUOI ? Un mec n'aurait pas le droit d'avoir des beaux cheveux ? T'es qu'un jaloux, Matt !!

- Mello… gémit Near d'une plainte alarmante.

- Ah, oui ! Toi, Matt, tu paies rien pour attendre, enfoiré !

- A plus, mon _uke-face_.

Mello dévala les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair en fomentant le plan le plus diabolique pour assurer à son meilleur ami des souffrances si atroces et inhumaines que les oreilles de la décence en seraient excoriées. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider tant toutes les horreurs qui lui venaient en tête semblaient alléchantes.

Enfin, la porte de la délivrance s'offrit à sa vue. Le garçon piqua le sprint final, ouvrit la porte à la volée, jeta Near dans les toilettes et referma la porte prestement avant de se laisser glisser par terre, le souffle court. Quelle journée, non mais quelle journée.

Quelques poétiques minutes plus tard, à l'entente de la chasse d'eau dans derrière lui, Mello se releva de la porte et laissa Near en ressortir. Une chance pour lui, le petit génie n'avait mangé que trois chocolats. Si la boîte entière y était passée, il aurait dû prendre des provisions avant de s'enfermer là-dedans.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs referma la porte derrière lui puis se tourna vers Mello qui attendait visiblement qu'il parle en premier, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Comme à son habitude, il tournicota une mèche claire entre ses doigts et posa son regard vide sur son interlocuteur.

- Merci pour aujourd'hui, Mello.

- Hein ?

- Grâce à toi, je ne me suis pas ennuyé.

A y repenser, c'était vrai. Depuis qu'il était revenu de l'hôpital avec son plâtre, pas une seconde il ne s'était ennuyé. Que ce soit par les parties d'échecs, de bataille navale ou de Monopoly, ou encore grâce aux « encouragements » de Mello où Matt qui lui avait prêté un de ses jeux pour se sentir moins seul. Il se sentait touché. Il y avait même cet épisode des chocolats piégés où Mello avait su démontrer une certaine forme de pitié – à moins d'avoir eu peur des dégâts qu'un empoisonnement aux laxatifs auraient pu engendrer s'il n'avait pas agi très vite. Au fond, cela prouvait que derrière ses grands airs d'enfant terrible, le blondinet le plus redoutable de la Wammy's House pouvait montrer une facette plus douce de sa personnalité.

Mello ne répondit pas à Near car il n'osait pas dire qu'il pensait à la même chose. Depuis que Near était revenu de l'hôpital avec son plâtre, pas une seconde il ne s'était ennuyé. Que ce soit par les parties d'échecs, de bataille navale ou de Monopoly, ou encore grâce aux gentillesses laissées sur le plâtre ou Matt qui l'avait encore sorti de ses gonds. Il y avait même cet épisode des chocolats piégés où il avait su démontrer une certaine forme de méchanceté perverse nouvelle – même si le fait d'avoir jeté les béquilles par la fenêtre s'était avéré être parfaitement idiot. Au fond, cela prouvait que derrière ses grands airs d'enfant solitaire, la tête de boule de neige la plus stoïque de la Wammy's House pouvait être une véritable source de nouvelles vacheries à faire quand elle était plâtrée.

- Ouais… C'était pas trop mal… conçut Mello en se passant la main dans la nuque.

Court silence.

- Tu me remontes dans ma chambre ? demanda Near.

En guise de réponse, le garçon blond attrapa Near par la chemise et le renvoya _manu militari_ dans les toilettes en tournant le verrou. Il compléta son œuvre en ajoutant une chaise en travers de la poignée en guise de sécurité et se frotta les mains comme s'il venait d'exécuter un dur labeur.

- Nan, tu es bien mieux là dedans que là-haut. Amuse-toi bien, p'tit génie !

Et avec le rire de la victoire, Mello rebroussa chemin en direction des escaliers, bien décidé à reparler de cette histoire d'_uke-face_ avec un certain gamin à lunettes colorées. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais il avait adoré cette journée en dépit des nombreux échecs que Near lui avait infligé. Il aurait pu être tenté de continuer à tourmenter sa tête de turc préférée, mais il fallait savoir en garder pour plus tard, pas vrai ? Vivement le prochain plan diabolique !

FIN

* * *

Je me suis vraiment éclatée à faire ce one-shot, j'espère que vous avez aimé aussi. Une tite review pour la route?

En espérant revenir dans un autre OS, Ja ne!


	2. En attendant Noël

Re bonjour tout le monde, ça faisait un moment ! XD

Je ne pensais pas que j'écrirais un nouvel OS sur mes enfants terribles, et pourtant… Cette histoire est née dans ma tête alors que j'étais dans le train qui me ramenait chez moi pour le week end. Comme mon mp3 était H, me suis dit « Tiens, je vais faire un truc su Noël, c'est de circonstance ». Et vu que ma fac bloquée me permet d'écrire 3 fois plus que la normale, que demande le peuple ? XD

Je tiens avant de commencer à remercier mes reviewers pour mon premier OS, à savoir : **Miss Suika, Lunarya, Asphodhell, Lupiot et Roselani**. MERCI !!!

Alors, on passe à la suite ?

_**¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak?**_ : OOC mais pas flagrant flagrant. Certaines réactions de Mello seront très exagérées. Quoique…

_**¤ Genres?**_ : Humour, amitié vacharde, amitié fraternelle

_**¤ Pairings?**_ : On ne peut pas dire qu'il y en a. Mais j'ai laissé une plus grande place à Matt dans cet OS, j'avais regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait au précédent.

_**¤ Spoilers?**_ : Juste le vrai nom de Mello (mais d'un côté, qui ne le connait pas...). Clins d'oeil au manga.

_**¤ Ca dure longtemps?**_ : Ben… Assez. Ce « One-Shot » fait 18 pages sur Word avec des marges minuscules, armez-vous de patience.

_**¤ Autre chose à déclarer?**_ : C'est officiel, je dépose les royalties pour l'expression « Tête de boule de neige » XD XD J'aime trop cette expression.

Voilà. Il s'agit donc d'un OS plutôt humoristique sur nos 3 charmants enfants et leurs sentiments les uns envers les autres. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

(ஐ)_** EN ATTENDANT NOËL **_(ஐ)

* * *

24 décembre 1997, Wammy's House 

Un pâle et froid soleil de milieu d'hiver se cachait timidement ce matin dans le ciel surplombant les toits blancs de la Wammy's House. Les nuages avaient pleuré leurs larmes de poudre froide toute la nuit durant. Il ne restait de cette tristesse de saison qu'une épaisse couverture blanche qui éclatait aux rayons lumineux de l'astre du jour. Le toit, les rebords des balcons, les barres de fer qui enjolivaient les vitres comme des vitraux, la cour et la pelouse du jardin, tout était enfoui sous la neige encore vierge de la moindre trace de passage humain. Seules des pattes d'oiseaux aussi fines que des brindilles parsemaient la moquette craquante en de petits chemins courbés qui se croisaient les uns avec les autres. Le grand chêne qui d'ordinaire trônait impérieusement au centre de la cour était nu de ses feuilles mais clairsemé de petits paquets de neige qui recouvraient ses branches d'une traînée immaculée et brillante. L'eau de la fontaine avait gelé et le malheureux moineau qui voulait s'y arrêter pour se désaltérer ne trouvait qu'un terrain glissant duquel il s'empressait de vite partir à tire d'ailes. Un coup de vent secoua les branches du chêne et une pluie de neige saupoudra l'air avant de tomber au sol.

Relevons un peu la tête et traversons quelques balcons enneigés pour nous approcher d'une fenêtre aux rideaux d'un blanc cassé. Une table de chevet côtoyait un lit de pin clair à la couette douillette et agréablement chaude pour son petit propriétaire dont la chevelure folle dépassait de son édredon. Tout près de sa tête, 9h00 sonnèrent à son réveil.

Une demi sonnerie stridente plus tard, une main sortit des profondeurs du matelas pour appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt et un jeune garçon se redressa sur son séant, aussi rapide que le diable sortant de sa boîte farceuse. Ses grands yeux pétillaient de tout leur bleu vif comme s'il n'avait jamais dormi. Ses joues lisses encore rosées par la chaleur de son lit comportaient par endroit la marque de pliure des draps. Ses cheveux, d'un blond paille éclatant et peu commun coupés au carré, partaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant un petit air de chien fou. Un vrai visage d'ange avec une candeur qu'on lui accorderait bien volontiers… si ce sourire d'enfant terrible n'illuminait pas ses traits enfantins d'aussi bon matin.

- Ouais !!

D'un geste ample et impatient, Mello tira les épaisses couvertures et balança ses jambes en dehors de son lit pour mettre tout aussi rapidement ses pantoufles. Son tee-shirt noir trop grand pour lui glissa un peu sur son épaule et recouvrait son short qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Une fois chaussé, l'enfant bondit sur sa porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et se rua dans le couloir pour ouvrit à grand fracas une porte située un peu plus haut.

- Ca y est !! On est le 24 ! Demain, c'est Noël !

Loin de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas chez lui et que la bienséance voulait qu'il soit moins bruyant et plus respectueux, le petit Mihael Kheel s'empressa de tirer les rideaux de la pièce sombre. Sans se préoccuper des grognements furieux qui résonnèrent dans la chambre à cause de la brusque luminosité, le garçon ouvrit des grands yeux ravis.

- Super !! Il a neigé ! Matt, Matt ! Tu as vu ? Y'a une sacrée épaisseur ! Matt ? Matt, réponds quand on te cause !

Encore très loin de se dire qu'il abusait, Mello bondit à quatre pattes sur le lit pour atterrir droit dans l'estomac du propriétaire des lieux qui se cambra brutalement entre ses draps en étouffant un cri de douleur. A présent bien réveillé, un jeune garçon aux cheveux auburn emmêlés essaya de se redresser, en vain à cause de son ami qui bloquait son bassin de tout son poids. Il se frotta un peu les paupières en continuant de grommeler des choses incompréhensibles avant de dévoiler de grands yeux vert forêt qui tourbillonnaient encore dans leurs orbites.

- Mello… se lamenta Matt en dégageant la frange de cheveux qui lui rentrait dans les yeux. Essaie les tisanes un peu au lieu du chocolat avant de dormir… J'ai cru mourir…

- C'est Noël ! répéta Mello de plus en plus surexcité comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. On va s'amuser !

L'œillade que lui renvoya son comparse lui indiqua que c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

- C'est ça, bonjour, bougonna-t-il. Toi, t'es mal barré pour avoir mon cadeau…

- « Cadeau » ?

Mello se calma instantanément et dévisagea Matt avec une si grande attention que le rouquin crut un instant déceler de l'émotion dans ces grands yeux figés. Comme il l'avait pensé, ce n'était qu'une impression car le blond lui attrapait déjà le col de son pyjama, l'air menaçant.

- C'est quoi ?

- Comme si j'allais te le dire. Tu verras demain, répondit Matt en lui tirant gentiment la langue.

Frustré, Mello relâcha son meilleur ami en pestant de mauvaise humeur. Voilà que toute son excitation s'en était allée pour devenir une impatience électrique. Un cadeau ? Qu'est ce que Matt pourrait bien lui offrir ? Du chocolat ? Sûrement, il serait certain de faire plaisir avec ça. Raaaah… Il voudrait tellement savoir ! Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas attendre !

Bien vite, et heureusement pour Matt qui aurait encore pu subir la violence des émotions de son ami, Mello trouva de quoi se divertir pour ne pas trop y penser. Toute cette neige sur le balcon, cela lui donnait une idée. Une sale idée. Comme d'habitude.

Ni une ni deux, l'enfant bondit du lit et ouvrit la fenêtre pour recueillir de la neige qui décorait le balcon. Ses doigts, encore moites, s'enflammèrent aussitôt à ce contact glacé. La neige devenait déjà eau dans ses mains. Sans perdre un instant, il sortit vitesse grand V de la chambre et repartit dans le couloir pour le descendre de quelques mètres. Arrivé devant la chambre souhaitée, il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied, s'approcha sans discrétion du lit et abattit sans la moindre pitié sa boule de neige sur le visage d'un petit garçon endormi qui eut une convulsion de peur à cause du réveil si brutal.

- Toute fraîche de ce matin ! Joyeux Noël, tête de boule de neige !

Pendant que Mello riait de ce jeu de mots de circonstance, Near se redressait lentement, dégoulinant d'eau glacée qui roulait dans son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine et son dos. Ses cheveux de craie bouclés rebiquaient en des épis désordonnés retombant sur son visage qui contrastait furieusement tant le rouge de sa peau échauffée à la neige gelée était vif. De grosses gouttes froides roulaient sur son front et sur ses joues comme des larmes qu'il auraient pu verser mais qu'il n'aura jamais. Ses yeux charbon et figés ne reflétaient rien d'autre qu'une neutralité déconcertante qui ne paraissait pas prêter attention à l'eau qui imprégnait le tissu de sa grande chemise blanche.

Sans un mot, sans expression, l'enfant le plus brillant de la Wammy's House s'essuya lentement le visage du revers de sa manche. Mello était déçu, bien qu'il s'y était attendu. Avec le bond que Near avait fait en se réveillant, il avait presque espéré un sursaut émotif. Mais non, rien.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils avec agacement et serra les poings.

- Je te préviens, Near. Moi, je ne connais pas la Trêve de Noël. Chaque jour est bon pour te battre ! Prépare-toi !

Sur ces douces paroles, il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre en se débarrassant des monticules de jouets qui gênaient son passage par des coups de pieds dédaigneux.

Quand il revint dans la chambre de Matt, Mello le retrouva en train de pianoter furieusement sur sa console qui bipait ses sonorités bourre crâne insupportables.

- Quoi ? T'es déjà là-dessus ? s'insurgea Mello avec de gros yeux.

- Ben quoi ? Un génie doit être opérationnel tout le temps, même au saut du lit, répondit Matt avec indolence. Et puis, la première partie du matin, c'est la meilleure. Quand t'as les neurones en fumée à cause du sommeil et que tu dois forcer dessus pour résoudre les énigmes…

- Pff… Tu parles comme un type qui fume et qui parle de sa première cigarette de la journée.

- Si tu veux…

- Beurk. En tout cas, t'avise jamais de fumer devant moi.

- Mais non, mais non…

- Ca donne des cancers et d'autres saloperies dans le genre.

- Mais oui, mais oui…

Mello gonfla les joues de mauvaise humeur car il voyait bien que Matt n'écoutait strictement rien de ce qu'il lui disait. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était en forme aujourd'hui. Le garçon craqua ses doigts et s'adonna à un peu de gym. Un : extension du bras avec saisie de l'objet. Deux : étirement des bras avec ouverture en grand de la fenêtre. Trois : flexion et extension du bras avec lancer de console. Distance approximative du lancer : 6 mètres de haut et 10 mètres de longueur. Réaction imminente :

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! MELLOOOO ! Espèce d'iconoclaste ! Te déteste ! criailla Matt qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en s'agrippant à un barreau du balcon. Ma consooooole…

- Aaah, la ferme… somma Mello en se bouchant les oreilles. Le Père Noël t'apportera la dernière version sortie de toute manière.

Eh oui, même à 8 ans seulement et la veille de Noël, du Mello, il n'y avait pas de date pour s'en manger.

¤ - ¤ - ¤

Après ce réveil sur les chapeaux de roue et des plaintes assassines nos deux comparses se préparèrent pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Mello sauta dans son jean sombre, enfila son grand sweat noir en accord avec la couleur de l'obscurité de son côté « sale gosse » et passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner un tant soit peu. Quand il eût terminé, Matt l'attendait sur le palier. Il avait vissé ses lunettes orangées sur ses yeux pour couvrir un regard qui évitait soigneusement de croiser celui du diable blond de l'orphelinat. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et avec son sweat rayé noir et blanc, le garçon ressemblait à un prisonnier qu'on envoyait au bagne.

- Tu arrêtes de faire la tête ? T'es lourd, là.

- Tu verras, le jour où je balancerai ton chocolat par la fenêtre, répliqua Matt, le nez en l'air.

- Oui. Je verrai ton corps sur le plancher en train de se vider de la moindre parcelle de vie.

Silence.

- Bien. On va déjeuner ?

Bon gré mal gré, le rouquin suivit son tyrannique meilleur ami dans le corridor qui se remplissait d'enfants en route pour le réfectoire.

Tout l'orphelinat semblait frissonner sous l'effet d'effervescence de ses résidents. Noël était une date particulière dans le calendrier de la Wammy's House. En effet, c'était l'un des seuls jours de l'année où toute la pression accumulée durant l'année pendant la course au titre de l'héritier de L s'envolait pour laisser la place aux réjouissances, à la légèreté et aux festivités. Tout le monde savourait avec joie et bonne humeur des instants magiques fabriqués par les décorations de Noël, la nourriture raffinée et surtout, les cadeaux. Même Mello abaissait son masque de petit diable pour s'amuser comme tout enfant qu'il restait, en dépit de son hyperactivité et de son intelligence développée.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire, les enfants découvrirent une ribambelle de guirlandes multicolores qui se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient dans des haies d'honneur chatoyantes. De l'or, de l'argent, du rouge, du bleu, toutes les couleurs de Noël resplendissaient en une farandole de paillettes qui lançaient leurs reflets dans des boules transparentes suspendues ici et là avec des fils invisibles qui les faisaient flotter dans les airs.

Bien que le véritable repas ne serait servi qu'au soir, les tables étaient déjà décorées de chemins de table rouges agrémentés de feuilles de houx. Au dîner, on rajouterait des chandeliers et là, l'ambiance serait parfaite.

Mello et Matt s'installèrent ensemble à leur table habituelle tout en bavardant des festivités à venir lorsqu'ils entendirent des enfants s'exclamer d'une voix forte. Le blondinet releva la tête de son bol de céréales et son sourire disparut au profit d'une grimace furieuse.

Near venait d'arriver et se faisait plaindre par d'autres résidents qui s'étaient aperçus qu'il était tout mouillé. Un seul coup d'œil suffit à Matt.

- Ah… Je vois, la boule de neige de ce matin…

- M'énerve. Y m'énerve. Regarde-le, encore la coqueluche de tout le monde… fulminait Mello.

- La faute à qui ? T'es vache quand même, il n'a que 6 ans…

- M'en fiche !!

Matt regarda un instant son compagnon à la haine aussi crépitante que ses céréales de riz soufflé au chocolat en train de dévorer son bol d'un air rageur puis le petit garçon à la blancheur immaculée qui assurait d'une voix discrète et polie à ses camarades que tout allait bien avant d'aller s'asseoir tout seul à une table reculée. Au fond, c'était dur d'être le numéro un. On s'attirait soit les foudres des moins bons jaloux qui vous haïssaient au point de vous réveiller à coup de boules de neige ou au contraire, la distance des moins bons qui se sentaient trop insignifiants pour oser essayer de parler avec le meilleur prétendant pour devenir L.

- L…

- Hu ?! Où ?! s'exclama Mello en regardant partout comme une girouette sous une bourrasque.

- Non, nulle part. Je pensais à lui…

Mello grogna faiblement et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Matt laissa ses yeux longer le vague jusqu'à se poser sur la table des adultes qui déjeunaient en bavardant. Il imaginait bien un grand jeune homme à la chevelure brune hirsute, un peu dégingandé et aux grands yeux sombres cernés et inexpressifs mais pourtant tellement redoutables en train d'occuper ce siège vaquant. Il se tiendrait les genoux repliés contre lui, à tenir sa petite cuillère par le bout des doigts comme si elle allait exploser…

- Moi aussi, il me manque…

Mello avait redressé la tête avec un sérieux apaisé qu'on ne lui connaissait que lorsqu'il évoquait son plus grand modèle de toujours. Matt était toujours un peu décontenancé de voir son ami avec telle figure mesurée mais sur ce plan, il le comprenait. L manquait à tous.

- Mais bon, il parait qu'il est retenu à l'étranger, poursuivit le garçon en terminant une biscotte. On s'amusera en son nom !

- Ouais !

Le moral enjoué et des idées plein la tête, les deux amis terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner avec appétit. Après tout, c'était Noël !

Plus tard, tout le monde s'en était allé vaquer à ses occupations. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas classe et nombreux enfants avaient décidé d'aller profiter de la neige que le ciel leur avait apporté pendant la nuit, d'autant plus qu'elle était assez dense pour pouvoir l'exploiter comme il se devait.

Emmitouflé dans son manteau bordeaux de plumes, une casquette en polaire lui recouvrant les oreilles et une écharpe de laine qui faisait cinq fois le tour de son cou, Mello déboula dans la cour de l'orphelinat tel le caïd qui s'en allait visiter ses territoires. Matt l'accompagnait, bien entendu. Il avait remonté sa doudoune sans manches jusqu'à son cou et frottait ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer encore un peu. Pour accompagner ses lunettes colorées, il avait mis une large casquette Gavroche crème qui retombait un peu sur le côté.

- En piste ! décida Mello en tirant sur ses gants pour bien faire rentrer ses doigts dedans. On se construit un fort et après, on appelle les autres pour une bataille !

_- Roger_ !

La matinée était délicieuse. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, assez froid pour ne pas faire fondre la précieuse matière blanche mais assez vif pour donner de l'énergie aux enfants qui s'affairaient dans tous les sens à transporter, modeler, creuser, rassembler de la neige, que soit pour construire des bonhommes ou faire des boules de neige.

Mello et Matt s'amusaient comme des petits fous dans la construction de leur fort qui ne se faisait pas sans quelques boules de neige farceuses qui se fracassaient sur eux de temps à autre dans des éclats de rires. Une fois leur édifice de protection érigé dans un endroit que Mello avait désigné comme stratégique, le sergent Matt s'occupait de fabriquer les futurs missiles glacés, tandis que son général admirait leur dur labeur en savourant une tablette de chocolat noir. Tout à coup, quelque chose retint son attention.

Ou plutôt, il crut voir quelque chose retenir son attention. En effet, le blondinet dut plisser les yeux pour entrapercevoir dans toute cette poudreuse éclatante une faible lueur d'un rose pâle qui appartenait, après identification appuyée de Matt, à la peau d'un petit garçon qui se tenait immobile, assis sur un banc.

- Near… ?

Mello se frotta les yeux après plusieurs clignements pour s'assurer que c'était bien Near qui était là. Il portait un bonnet blanc surmonté d'un pompon pelucheux enfoncé sur sa tête jusqu'à ses oreilles qui ne laissait dépasser que quelques boucles sur le front et la nuque, une paire de bottes blanches, une écharpe claire lui entourait la gorge et presque la moitié du visage et une paire de moufles blanches protégeait ses mains sagement posées sur le rebord du banc des morsures du vent. Avec sa blancheur et son immobilité, on pouvait le prendre aisément pour un bonhomme de neige fraîchement construit.

L'enfant demeurait là. Oui, il n'_était_ pas là, il demeurait, presque transparent aux regards des autres enfants qui s'amusaient à quelques mètres de lui. Ses yeux noir d'encre fixait un point dans le ciel vers les toitures immaculées de la Wammy's House.

Quand il entendit la neige crisser sous les pas de quelqu'un qui l'approchait, Near daigna baisser le regard et vit Mello qui se tenait à côté du banc, en train de scruter lui aussi les toits. Après un temps, il regarda Near qui le dévisageait aussi neutralement que d'ordinaire.

- C'tu regardes comme ça ?

- Rien… répondit Near après un court silence.

- Il cherche peut-être le Père Noël ? s'amusa Matt qui venait rejoindre son compatriote.

Near laissa Mello ricaner et lui expliquer que pour espérer le voir, il devrait attendre ce soir à minuit, pas avant.

A ces mots, les yeux fixes dans le vide, le jeune garçon albinos se mit à tournicoter une mèche de cheveux clairs qui dépassait un peu de son bonnet, signe chez lui qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Après un temps, il leva le menton vers la cheminée de l'orphelinat.

- Rationnellement, il est impossible qu'un homme dont la corpulence décrite par les croyances populaires avoisinerait un IMC de 32, 653 puisse passer dans un conduit de cheminée et encore moins en ressor…

Mello roula des yeux.

- Raaah, Near ! Et la rencontre avec lui que l'orphelinat avait organisé, il y a deux semaines ? T'as oublié ?

Near fit silence et, comme les deux autres garçons, replongea dans ce moment mystique où un Père Noël était venu à la Wammy's House pour prendre les commandes des plus jeunes pensionnaires de l'orphelinat…

_« Les plus jeunes enfants de la Wammy's House avaient 4-5 ans, ce qui pouvait encore suffire à organiser ce genre d'événement à l'approche des fêtes. La fabuleuse rencontre avec le bienfaiteur de fin d'année avait eue lieu dans la grande salle commune de l'établissement. On avait poussé les tables le long des murs pour laisser de la place à la petite estrade qui avait été dressée au centre de la salle. Un grand siège à l'apparence de trône se dressait de toute sa hauteur pour mieux surplomber les dizaines de visages curieux ou amusés des enfants qui étaient venus._

_Et il était venu. Grand, avec un bon ventre qui se cachait sous sa longue barbe bouclée aux reflets d'argent. Ses joues roses et rebondies émergeaient d'une capuche rouge vif cerclée de fourrure sous laquelle il était difficile de distinguer son visage de gentil bonhomme bienveillant. Une large ceinture de cuir entourait sa taille et brillait d'un anneau doré, en accord avec ses hautes bottes noires cirées qui tranchaient sur son habit rouge. _

_Son entrée avait été accueillie par des applaudissements et des cris de joie des plus petits, encouragés par leurs aînés qui s'amusaient de les voir aussi excités par cette visite. Après avoir pris place dans son siège, le Père Noël prenait sur ses genoux les enfants un par un pour prendre leur liste de Noël._

_Mello et Matt s'étaient joints à l'assemblée. Non pas parce qu'ils croyaient encore au gentil monsieur en rouge – hé ! ils avaient 8 ans quand même ! – mais parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient terriblement et n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Une barre de grand cru noir 70 pourcent en main pour l'un, jeu de stratégie de guerre pour l'autre, le duo inséparable entra alors que « la questionnette » comme le disait Mello, venait de commencer. Ils étaient partagés entre l'atterrement de se dire que les prétendants au titre de L ne devraient jamais croire à des idioties comme le Père Noël ou l'attendrissement à voir tous ces gamins avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Enfin. Ils étaient « vieux », fini le temps de l'insouciance._

_- Oh ? T'as vu ? fit Matt en donnant un petit coup de coude à son comparse. Near est là._

_- Non ?_

_Eh si. Le petit génie albinos de la Wammy's House était là, à quelques pas devant eux, à observer de son regard vitreux le Père Noël qui écoutait une fillette aux couettes brunes toute intimidée devant lui. Ca, pour une surprise. Pour une fois que Near n'était pas enfermé dans sa chambre à faire son puzzle idiot, Mello était bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance._

_Le sourire du diable en guise de masque, le blondinet se faufila entre les autres enfants et vint se poster près de Near tout en mastiquant avec soin un nouveau carré sucré._

_- Alors ? Tu ne vas pas lui soumettre tes doléances ?_

_Silence de la part de Near. Le mercure interne de Mello fondit de colère._

_- Allez, tête de boule de neige ! Vu que tes cheveux sont déjà comme ceux d'un vieux, vous allez vous comprendre !_

_Sur cette remarque, Mello poussa son rival dans le dos. Sous l'impulsion trop forte pour lui, l'enfant vacilla et avança de quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver face au trône du Père Noël. Celui-ci lui tendit la main avec un sourire affable._

_- A toi._

_Sans avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, Near se retrouva assis sur les genoux du Père Noël, à la grande joie de Mello et de Matt qui se mordaient le poing pour ne pas hurler de rire. Et à en juger les exclamations de plus en plus étouffées, les deux compères ne devraient plus tarder à tomber en état de dyspnée. 17 secondes, grand maximum._

_- Alors, qu'est ce que ça sera pour toi ? demanda le vieil homme, tout sourire à Near._

_Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Near se sentait terriblement gêné. Enfin quoi, il avait déjà 6 ans… Cette fois en signe de nervosité, le garçon enroula sa mèche de cheveux autour de son index en détournant les yeux._

_- Le dernier robot Neutronix XX-915 version 3 et une nouvelle collection de figurines… murmura-t-il d'une petite voix._

_Cette fois, Mello et Matt étaient renversés par terre, incapables de se contenir davantage, ce qui leur valut des regards étonnés ou courroucés de leurs camarades. Quand Near quitta les genoux du Père Noël, ils échangèrent un regard de complicité entendue et, sans crier gare, ils foncèrent sur le pauvre homme en rouge pour grimper chacun sur une cuisse, à demi hilares. Ils se sentaient subitement retomber en enfance avec tout cela. Ils avaient envie de faire les idiots pour une fois._

_- Euh… oui ? fit le Père Noël, un peu perdu._

_- Moi, je veux la dernière console portable, boîtier silver grey ! commanda Matt en relevant ses lunettes de son nez. Et avec ça, les jeux _War Master IV : Utimate Strategy, Spy Target, Assassins Grudge_ et _Hiden Killer : Shadow of Blood_ ! Ah ! Et si vous trouvez, _Sniper Shoot, _mais en version limitée…_

_L'homme se gratta la tête d'un air indécis._

_- Mais… Dis-moi, ce ne sont pas des jeux pour les plus de 18 ans ?_

_Matt hausse les sourcils et analysa son interlocuteur comme s'il lui avait demandé si 1 et 1 faisaient bien 2._

_- Ecoutez, je n'ai peut-être que 8 ans, mais j'ai le cerveau aussi développé qu'un scientifique de 40 ans, ça compense, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Mello ne laissa pas au Père Noël le temps de répondre à Matt car il lui prenait déjà le manteau pour le forcer à le regarder._

_- Pour moi, c'est rapide : je veux que vous emportiez Near pour faire de lui l'un de vos nains et qu'il ne me gêne plus dans mon ascension vers le titre de L ! Il pourra tester les puzzles que vous fabriquez. Vous passez prendre la livraison quand ? »_

Grand silence.

Near reprit consciencieusement son enroulage de mèche autour de son doigt, le regard droit devant lui.

- Non, j'ai 6 ans. Je n'y crois plus.

- Ouais, moi non plus… Il t'a toujours pas emmené avec lui pour la livraison des cadeaux ce soir… déplora Mello en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Tu crois qu'il trouvera _Sniper Shoot_ ? rêvassa Matt qui n'écoutait que d'une demie oreille.

Tout un coup un boulet de canon glacé et poudreux vint s'exploser à l'arrière de la tête du petit rouquin qui tomba de son long, le nez dans la neige. Affolé par la chute de son camarade, Mello fit volte face et découvrit une bande de garçons de leur âge en train de ricaner en façonnant de nouvelles boules de neige. Le plus grand, un petit brun aux lunettes carrées strictes toisa les deux enfants encore debout en jonglant avec un nouveau projectile.

- Alors, Mello ? On te laisse prendre le thé avec Near ou on teste la résistance de ton fort ?

- Quand tu veux, Connel !

Le temps pour la première boule ennemie de fuser et pour Mello de ramasser Matt dans la neige pour le traîner à l'abri, la bataille de Fort Wammy s'engagea dans des cris de guerre qui résonnèrent dans toute la cour. Mello, en leader incontesté qu'il était, reprit le commandement, fidèlement épaulé de Matt qui était bien décidé à se venger de l'attaque par derrière.

Abandonné à son banc, Near contempla la guerre qui se déroulait devant ses yeux de spectateurs passif. Pourquoi la neige devenait-elle donc une telle source d'amusement pour les enfants ? Ce n'était que de la vapeur d'eau qui, dans un nuage très froid, s'était condensée en cristaux de glace sur des particules en suspension.

En réalité, ce qui fascinait le plus Near, c'était de voir Mello, son insatiable tyran blond, aussi épanoui et heureux à s'amuser comme un garçon normal. C'était rare de le voir sourire aussi sincèrement sans cette pointe de fourberie annonciatrice de méfaits. Ils avaient tous l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. C'était Roger qui lui avait dit de sortir un peu au lieu de rester enfermé. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien, lui avait-il dit.

Near plissa un peu les yeux. Un instant, juste un tout petit instant, à observer ainsi ce groupe d'enfants qui se bataillaient gentiment en riant, il oublia ce qu'ils étaient tous. Ce qu'il était. Un enfant surdoué promis à un brillant avenir. Sa moufle se resserra davantage autour du banc de pierre.

- Ai-je le droit… le droit de prolonger un peu cet instant ? se demanda-t-il. Ca ne te décevrait pas, L ?

Il hésita longtemps tout en balançant nonchalamment ses jambes sous le banc. Au final, son envie d'essayer de connaître une réelle émotion de joie ou d'amusement le poussa à se lever. Le garçon contourna les combattants en longeant le mur de la cour et rejoignit l'arrière du fort en évitant au passage quelques missiles. Quand il arriva, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Une tour s'était effondrée et Mello et Matt souffraient d'une attaque massive.

- Mello…

A l'entente de son prénom, le général du fort se retourna avec horreur.

- Ah ! Sergent ! On a été infiltrés ! Qu'on le fusi… !

- Mello… Je peux… jouer avec vous ?

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton « Pause » de la télécommande temporelle. Mello, qui avait armé son bras en arrière, prêt à balancer une boule de neige droit sur l'intrus du fort, ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes et sa bouche entrouverte lui donnait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Matt aussi s'était arrêté et avait relevé ses lunettes enneigées sur son crâne, tout aussi abasourdi que son ami. Autour d'eux, loin, très loin des appels d'assauts de la bande de Connel, c'était le silence encore pire que dans la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat à l'heure des études du soir.

Near n'avait pas quitté Mello des yeux sans s'arrêter non plus de tourner sa mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Il connaissait bien ce regard outré qui amorçait une colère explosive. Mello n'allait plus tarder à reprendre ses esprits, lui jeter sa boule dans la figure avant de le congédier en le traitant de tous les noms. Toutefois, la réponse de l'enfant terrible de la Wammy's House différa de celle pressentie :

- Nan ! Tu ne te battras jamais _avec_ moi, mais _contre_ moi ! On te prendra à part, toi !

Near cligna les yeux de surprise.

- A deux contre un ? Ce serait injuste… fit-il remarquer calmement.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Mello en haussant les épaules. T'es toujours le numéro 1 ! Ton cerveau peut donc bien fonctionner pour deux personnes, ça compense !

- Mon général ! Ils relancent l'offensive ! hurla Matt qui résistait seul de son côté.

- Mince ! Comment va-t-on…

- J'ai eu le temps d'étudier la configuration de leurs emplacements et l'organisation générale des attaques. Il suffit de recalculer les angles de tir de 30 degrés ouest toutes les 3 minutes droit sur l'avant-garde.

Les deux garçons regardèrent Near avec stupeur. Alors ça, ils avaient du mal à y croire. Mais surtout, Mello écumait de rage. M'énerve. Y m'énerve à encore faire son intéressant avec ses stratégies miliaires ! Quand allait-il donc cesser de l'humilier ?

- Ca, j'aurais pu le deviner tout seul si je n'avais pas le fort à faire tenir encore debout, tête de boule de neige ! se défendit le blondinet avec fureur. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu vas d'occuper de renforcer les constructions avant qu'elles ne s'écroulent ! Allez !

Et il repartit aussitôt à l'assaut en se refusant dans un premier temps d'essayer la méthode de Near. Il avait encore sa fierté ! Il pouvait s'en sortir tout seul !

En fait, non. Une minute plus tard, le général Mello ordonnait à son second de réorienter de 30 degrés ouest les tirs tandis que Near s'occupait de refaçonner les bases de la tour sud encore levée. Avec toute cette agitation, les cris affolés des ennemis en déroute, il avait chaud et avait dû abaisser un peu son écharpe de son visage. Le bout de son nez était tout rouge et l'air qu'il rejetait se condensait en une vapeur blanchâtre qui se perdait dans le froid ambiant.

Au final, c'était rigolo, la neige. Ca craquait, ça crissait entre les doigts qui, malgré les moufles, se raidissaient sous l'eau gelée qui transperçait. En dépit d'une boule de neige qui était passée au-dessus des têtes de Mello et Matt et qui lui était tombée droit dans la figure, Near profita de sa première journée à patauger dans la neige sous les commandements impérieux du maître du fort.

La guerre se prolongea jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner et le Fort Wammy en sortit victorieux grâce à la stratégie de Near, mais bien sûr, Mello se garda de le reconnaître, persuadé que c'était surtout sa rapidité et la solidité de sa construction qui leur avait permis de tenir le coup.

Quand ils retournèrent à l'orphelinat, les enfants étaient tous trempés de la tête aux pieds avec de la neige plein leurs anoraks et leurs cheveux et les joues rosies de froid. Matt disait même qu'il aurait dû commander des lunettes dotées d'essuie-glace tant il ne voyait plus rien à cause de la neige qui recouvrait ses carreaux orangés. Roger était venu accueillir ses jeunes résidents à leur retour de guerre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir son renfermé numéro 1 aussi dégoulinant d'eau froide que les autres belligérants arriver en compagnie de Matt et Mello qui ronchonnait encore sur la paternité de leur victoire.

Le vieil homme sourit. Noël était le jour des miracles. Qui sait… ?

Une fois leurs vêtements mouillés changés pour des pulls chauds et confortables, Mello et Matt descendirent avec les autres enfants au réfectoire en échangeant leurs impressions sur leur bataille. Near suivait quelques pas derrière, aussi effacé que d'habitude.

A table, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de Noël et du festin qui les attendrait pour le réveillon. Mello rêvait déjà des chocolats du dessert fourrés d'une délicieuse ganache pralinée. Il en bavait presque. Matt, lui, espérait ardemment trouver le lendemain un paquet assez large pour contenir une console dernier cri avec les jeux qui allaient avec car il devait s'avouer que la sensation de ses pouces tapotant des petits boutons en plastique lui manquait à un point à peine supportable. Et sans ces musiques monophoniques à tinter à ses oreilles, il avait presque l'impression d'être devenu sourd.

Après le déjeuner, les deux amis se rendirent dans la salle commune pour digérer tranquillement. Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre de l'immense cheminée de marbre blanc au fond de la salle et enveloppait de sa chaleur bienfaisante les enfants qui ne retenaient pas quelques frissons figés dans leur peau encore rafraîchie par la neige.

Mello aimait cette salle. Vaste, avec des immenses fenêtres en ogive des deux côtés, des colonnes de pierre qui soutenaient la voûte sculptée, elle était comme une église sacrée qui les protégeait d'une pénétration de l'extérieur. Il y avait de longues tables d'un côté pour permettre à ceux qui le souhaitaient de travailler sans s'isoler, un espace vide pour ceux qui voulaient jouer et des coussins pas loin de la cheminée pour faire un coin de lecture ou de discussions douillet tranquille. Bien souvent, le soir, lui et Matt prenaient un coussin et s'allongeaient devant les flammes pour de longues minutes silencieuses. Ils ne se disaient pratiquement rien pendant ces soirées, mais peu importe. Ils aimaient la simplicité de la chose. Un feu et rien d'autre qu'eux.

Perdu dans ses pensées nostalgiques, Mello paressait devant l'une des vitres de la salle à regarder dehors un groupe de garçons qui s'amusaient à faire des dérapages sur une plaque d'eau gelée. Avec un peu de chance, l'un d'eux ferait une mauvaise chute et ça serait la fracture ouverte.

Un brouhaha venant de derrière le tira de ses songes. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, le blondinet se contenta de poser sa tête contre ses bras repliés sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il vaguement intéressé.

- Le sapin vient d'arriver, informa Matt affalé sur une banquette voisine.

Son ami consentit à faire volte-face et vit Roger guider deux de leurs professeurs qui apportaient un immense sapin de quatre mètres dans la salle commune sous les murmures impatients et ravis des jeunes résidents présents. L'arbre fut dressé dans son socle près de la cheminée, là où un petit garçon que Mello n'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à présent était accroupi. Un genou replié contre lui à l'instar du plus grand détective du monde, sa main droite près de son oreille à triturer une boucle blanche, Near s'occupait avec son passe-temps favori : son puzzle blanc.

Sur ce coup, Mello était obligé de reconnaître que Near l'avait beaucoup étonné en voulant jouer avec eux. Au fond, _même _Near avait besoin de relâcher la pression que leur présence à tous dans la Wammy's House impliquait. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour faire quelque chose avec Near sans avoir l'objectif de l'écraser à plate couture.

- Humph. Et ça s'arrêtera là… pensa-t-il en mordant dans sa première tablette de l'après-midi.

Après s'être assuré que le sapin ne risquerait pas de tomber, Roger demanda aux professeurs d'apporter trois énormes cartons qu'ils déposèrent au pied du tronc avant de s'adresser aux enfants, tout sourire :

- Des volontaires pour la décoration ?

Quelques enfants acceptèrent avec enthousiasme et commencèrent à ouvrir les cartons qui regorgeaient de boules de Noël, de petits sujets en cristal à suspendre ou de guirlandes bariolées à froufrous. Mello ne bougea pas, sceptique. Ca ne l'intéressait pas. Du moins, ça ne l'intéressait pas jusqu'à voir une petite fille tendre à Near une guirlande pour lui proposer de l'aider.

Le sourire du galopin en place, le blondinet engloutit son dernier carré de chocolat avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse sur son rival.

- Ouh ouh ouh ouh ! chantonna-t-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche comme un indien. La guerre au visage pâle de tête de boule de neige est déclarée !

Il fondit sur la petite fille et récupéra la guirlande qu'elle avait lâchée de peur pour s'amuser à ligoter Near autour du tronc du sapin en faisant plusieurs fois le tour de l'arbre avec sa liane colorée. Incapable de se libérer, Near cessa rapidement de se débattre et affronta le regard de « Géromello » qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Ah ah ! Alors, que fait-on, Renard à Quat'zyeux ? On lui met une paire d'ailes dans le dos et on l'accroche à une branche ou on le scalpe ?

- C'est moi, « Renard à Quat'zyeux ? » questionna Matt d'un air hagard en se désignant de l'index.

Une fille à la longue natte rousse vint se poster près de Mello d'un air fâché.

- Mello, ce n'est pas malin. Near était près à nous donner un coup de main. Alors maintenant, c'est toi qui vas le remplacer. Et la Trêve de Noël, hein ?

- Oh, ça va, Sybil ! Je vais le libérer après ! s'énerva-t-il, le regard noir. Il n'y a pas de répit dans ma croisade contre Near.

Puisqu'il refusait de libérer son otage tout de suite, trop heureux de voir Near saucissonné à son tronc d'arbre sans pouvoir rien faire, Mello eut à s'incliner et réquisitionna Matt – sans lui demander son avis – pour lui donner un coup de pouce.

Il faisait bon dans la salle commune, avec les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre et l'agitation des enfants qui s'affairaient à se passer les décorations de mains en mains tout en chantonnant des cantiques de Noël. Les couleurs choisies pour le sapin étaient le rouge et l'or, elles changeaient tous les ans pour ne pas sombrer dans la monotonie.

Mello et Matt s'amusèrent bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. De temps à autre, ils s'amusaient à jongler avec des boules rouges opaques pailletées d'or ou à faire la couse pour enrouler le plus rapidement possible une guirlande autour des branches de l'arbre. Ils s'en donnèrent aussi à cœur joie quand il s'agit de saupoudrer le sapin de fausse neige. Les garçons auraient pu jeter du riz sur des nouveaux mariés, ils n'auraient pas fait mieux. La poudre cristalline volait comme de la poussière d'étoile pour se déposer tout en finesse sur les aiguilles du conifère… et sur la tête de Near qui était recouvert d'une fine pellicule brillante des cheveux aux épaules.

Les décorateurs de fortune éclatèrent de joie quand Roger apporta une petite boîte brillante qui contenait les dernières décorations « dont il ne fallait pas abuser ». En effet, que serait un sapin de Noël traditionnel sans les fameuses cannes de sucre d'orge rouges et blanches ?

- Super ! s'exclama Matt en attrapant déjà une canne pour la lécher avec délice. Miam, à la fraise…

- Ca faisait longtemps ! sourit Mello en goûtant à son tour. Matt, tu m'aides à les accrocher ? Pas assez grand.

- OK. Mais fais attention.

Matt se mit à genoux par terre en penchant la tête en avant pour que Mello puisse s'installer sur ses épaules. Jusqu'alors silencieux au point de leur faire oublier qu'il était encore là, Near intervint.

- C'est dangereux.

- La ferme, ordonna Mello alors que Matt se remettait debout en tenant les jambes de son ami. On s'en sortira très bien.

Fermement retenu par Matt, Mello commanda à son porteur de s'approcher du sapin pour s'occuper d'accrocher les cannes de sucre d'orge sur les plus hautes branches. Le rouquin ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait ainsi pris son ami sur ses épaules. En tout cas, cela devait faire longtemps car le poids n'était plus du tout le même. Chacun de ses pas ne se faisait pas sans vaciller légèrement sur le côté. Si le début se déroula sans encombre, la suite ne tenait plus vraiment la route…

- Plus à gauche…

Hélas pour Matt qui commençait à fatiguer, ses muscles peinaient à suivre le rythme.

- Un peu à droite… Non, non ! Mais pas autant, imbécile ! tonnait le blondinet en donnant un coup sur la tête de Matt.

Dans son geste, il rabaissa sans le vouloir les lunettes colorées de Matt qui retombèrent en travers de son nez.

- Whaaa ! Attention !

Paniqué par sa brusque cécité, le garçon perdit la notion d'équilibre et se mit à tanguer dangereusement sous les proférations affolées de son comparse qui s'agitait sur ses épaules. Tout à coup, son pied roula sur une boule de Noël qui traînait encore par terre. L'attraction fit le reste et Matt se sentit basculer en arrière de tout son long. Le rouquin criait et Mello hurlait en s'agrippant à la tête de se dernier. Persuadé qu'il vivait ses derniers instants avant de se fracasser le crâne contre le sol, le blondinet ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Il s'attendit à tout moment à tomber mais à sa grande surprise, il ne rencontra pas la dureté du parquet mais quelque chose de souple qui le maintint à la verticale.

- N'allons pas risquer de briser une nuque et ce bâtonnet de sucre d'orge…

Mello écarquilla les yeux en grand en entendant cette voix étrange qui lui paraissait si irréelle en cet instant. Sa stupeur décupla quand il vit une grande main pâle aux doigts effilés saisir du bout du pouce et de l'index la canne de sucre qu'il tenait. L'enfant tourna la tête et comprit qu'il était contre le torse de…

- L-NII-SAN ?!

- L-nii-san !! s'écria aussi Matt qui se tenait debout contre les jambes de celui-ci.

Mello n'en revenait pas. _Il_ était là. _Il_ l'avait sauvé d'une chute mortelle. Il était exactement comme dans ses lointains souvenirs sauf qu'il avait un peu grandi. Agé aujourd'hui de 18 ans, L aida son second héritier à descendre des épaules de Matt alors que les deux enfants le dévisageaient comme s'il était le Messie ultime. Sa peau albâtre presque gris perle n'avait pas pris une couleur pas plus que ses grands yeux de geais n'avaient délaissé leur expression hallucinée qui pénétrait en vous. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, plus hirsutes et indisciplinés que jamais et il portait toujours le même pull blanc ample sur ce jean trop grand qui laissait dépasser ses orteils remuants.

- L-nii-san !! s'extasia Mello en lui sautant dessus. Bienvenue à la maison !!

- Tu restes avec nous pour Noël ? Dis oui, dis oui ! pria Matt qui lui tirait le bas du pull. S'il te plaît !

- Je suis revenu spécialement pour ça.

- Ouaaaaais !

Les deux enfants rirent aux éclats et serrèrent dans leur bras ce grand frère toujours absent qu'ils admiraient autant. Ils étaient tellement heureux de le revoir ! Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que c'était lui qui leur frottait la tête affectueusement en s'étonnant de voir à quel point ils avaient grandi.

Sa canne de sucre d'orge en bouche, L se redressa pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Mello et Matt et se tourna vers le sapin.

- Toujours aussi vifs, tous les deux… dit-il calmement.

Mello devint tout à coup cramoisi de honte à l'idée d'avoir déçu son modèle en ligotant Near comme un otage de gangster. Il balbutia des explications floues auxquelles L ne parut pas en tenir rigueur. Near fixait L avec une attention qui aurait pu mettre mal à l'aise quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de son regard. Il ne le perdit pas un instant des yeux pendant qu'il s'occupait de le détacher et encore moins quand il s'accroupit devant lui pour l'aider à se relever.

- Bonjour, Near.

Mello, qui guettait la scène avec une jalousie acide à faire fondre le fer, s'attendait à ce que Near hoche simplement la tête sans rien dire. Il n'en fut cependant rien car le petit garçon tendit les bras vers le jeune homme en face de lui et vint se réfugier contre lui, les bras autour de son cou.

- Bienvenue, L-nii-san, dit-il simplement.

Aussi loin que ses souvenirs lui permettaient d'aller, jamais Mello ne se souvint d'avoir déjà vu Near avoir un élan d'émotion ou de tendresse pour quelqu'un. Cela lui fit bizarre de voir son éternel rival avec une apparence amenuisée et fragile, même si son expression ne reflétait rien. Au fond, même avec une intelligence hors norme et un avenir prospère devant lui, Near restait un petit garçon solitaire de 6 ans privé de sa famille. Lui aussi était dans la même situation. Pour l'une des rares fois de son existence, Mello ne ressentit pas la moindre haine envers son concurrent. Non. Il le comprenait.

- Tu nous as trop manqué, L-nii-san ! s'exclama soudainement le garçon blond en sautant sur le dos de L pour éjecter Near.

Oui, il comprenait Near mais ce n'est pas une raison pour monopoliser toute son attention.

- Alors, t'as encore attrapé des méchants ? s'enquit-il, les yeux pétillants. Tu reviens à Wammy ?

- Tu restes encore un peu, pas vrai ? surenchérit Matt avec une pointe d'angoisse.

- Oui, reste encore, ajouta Near.

L'expression qu'il leur renvoya fit fondre leurs sourires comme neige au soleil. Non. L ne reviendrait pas à la Wammy's House et il repartirait certainement juste après Noël. Il les quitterait une nouvelle fois pour revenir des mois plus tard.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête. C'était comme si toute parcelle de joie les avait quitté. L comprit qu'il venait de beaucoup décevoir ses petits protégés et s'empressa de faire disparaître leur tristesse en ébouriffant leurs cheveux comme un grand frère le ferait pour consoler son cadet.

- Mais je suis là, non ? Alors, savourons ces instant, d'accord ?

Les trois garçons hochèrent vivement la tête en parfaite synchronisation et libérèrent L de leur étreinte pour le laisser se remettre debout.

- Je vous laisse, je vais un peu parler avec Roger. A plus tard.

- A plus tard ! salua Matt en agitant la main vers L qui s'éloignait.

- L-nii-san ! C'est pour savoir comment on a évolué ? Pour voir nos progrès ? lança Mello qui triturait avec nervosité sa canne de sucre d'orge.

Aucun d'eux ne parvint à déchiffrer l'étrange figure que le jeune homme eut à cette question. L ne retirait jamais le voile d'impénétrable mystère qui flottait tout autour de son être jusqu'à couvrir son aura. Mais le sentiment qui fourmilla dans leur ventre les persuada que Mello avait mis dans le mille. L allait donc se pencher sur les dossiers des trois meilleurs éléments de l'orphelinat et voir comment les choses se présentaient. Les enfants étaient si nerveux qu'ils avaient l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Lorsque L disparut dans le corridor, Mello serra le poing, des étoiles à la place des pupilles.

- Il est trop cool !

- Carrément, conçut Matt en opinant vivement du chef.

Avec tout cela, l'heure avait bien tourné et il était déjà 17 heures passées. Mello et Matt remplirent leurs poches des dernières sucreries puis allèrent s'écrouler sur leurs coussins habituels devant le bon feu de cheminée à rêvasser des prochaines 24 heures en compagnie de leur grand frère de cœur tandis que Near avait reprit la reconstitution de son puzzle vierge, assis dans son coin.

Les deux amis conversaient sur les questions qu'ils poseraient à L quand ils le reverraient quand une délicieuse odeur vint leur chatouiller les narines. C'était un délicat mélange de cuisson, de vin chaud, de vapeur et de sucre qui leur faisait imaginer les mille et un plats possibles auxquels appartenaient ces fragrances.

Inspirant à pleins poumons, Matt roula sur son coussin pour se mettre sur le dos.

- Hmmmmm… Ca, c'est le dîner de ce soir… Petits pâtés en croûte, dinde truffée avec purée de marrons… Bûche au chocolat…

L'habituel son de mastication de Mello qui accompagnait le petit « clac ! » sec suivant la cassure d'un carré de chocolat n'eut pas lieu. L'enfant se redressa lentement sur son séant, son carré coincé entre ses lèvres, les yeux vers la porte de la salle commune.

- Mello… ? fit Matt en se redressant à son tour.

- Une petite descente commando dans les cuisines, ça te dirait ?

Le rouquin n'avait aucunement besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir qu'ils allaient au-devant de gros ennuis, ça se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et avec la chance qu'ils avaient, ils allaient y avoir droit à tous les coups. Pourtant, Matt n'en avait que faire. C'était justement pour cela qu'il suivait toujours Mello. C'était justement pour cela qu'il revenait toujours vers lui en dépit de ses abus et ses mauvais traitements. Parce que Mello avait le don d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses sans le moindre regret, de se jeter à corps perdu dans ce qu'il faisait. Ceci ferait plus tard sa force… ou causerait sa perte. Matt avait déjà entendu son ami le comparer à « un toutou qui suivait son maître partout », cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Il était peut-être fou de rester avec un garçon aussi violent et impérieux, mais c'était ainsi. Il s'était juré fidélité envers ce garçon qui avait été le premier à vraiment lui parler comme à un gosse qu'il était comme s'il n'avait jamais été surdoué. Ce garçon, quand il sera devenu un homme accompli prêt à tout risquer pour atteindre son but, nouveau L ou pas, il serait là. Près de lui. Jusqu'à la fin.

Son étrange sourire resterait à jamais inconnu à Mello qui lui tournait le dos.

- Ouais ! Je vais chercher le cirage !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons dans le corridor nos deux complices de choc en train d'étirer des traits de cirage noirs sous les yeux.

- Objectif : on essaye de piquer un max de sucreries et de chocolat, on en donnera à L-nii-san, il sera content.

- Oui, mais… Il ne dira rien si on les a volées ? s'inquiéta Matt qui avait interrompu son soulignage.

- Tant que c'est du sucre… Allez, bonnets !

Les garçons enfoncèrent sur leurs têtes un bonnet noir puis se mirent en route vers les cuisines de l'orphelinat, bien décidés à faire la plus grande razzia de leur jeune vie.

Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne au rez-de-chaussée, la plupart des enfants étaient en train de mettre leurs jolis vêtements pour le dîner et les adultes étaient trop occupés sur les restes des préparatifs pour surveiller les couloirs et s'assurer qu'aucun duo de galopins n'allait pas faire un sale coup.

Quand ils passèrent près du bureau de Roger, Mello et Matt eurent le cœur battant. Dire que leur idole était sûrement de l'autre côté de ces murs, en train de discuter de leur avenir. Mello tremblait presque. Etait-il en pleine lecture de son dossier en ce moment ? Que pensait-il de lui ? Une bouffée de rage lui fit gonfler les joues. Ou était-il en train de regarder la fiche de Near à le louanger sur son intelligence pour un si jeune age ? Cette pensée l'insupportait. S'il avait la possibilité de brûler ce dossier, il le ferait bien volontiers.

Peu de temps après, les deux enfants se postèrent de part et d'autre d'une porte à double battant, celle des cuisines de la Wammy's House.

- On fonce dès qu'il y a ouverture, déclara Mello à voix basse. On a la sortie vers le réfectoire en cas d'urgence, il ne devrait y avoir personne à cette heure-ci.

- OK. Et si l'un de nous se fait prendre ?

- On nie tout en bloc ?

Silence où l'expression de Matt lui fit comprendre que personne ne les croiraient.

- Raaah, d'accord, d'accord. On s'entraide. Toi et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort !

Le rouquin cligna des yeux de surprise en entendant ces mots prononcés avec tant d'évidence. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Mel…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- AH !

Les casseurs se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tant ils furent surpris. Une nanoseconde, ils crurent que cette voix calme était celle de L qui les prenait la main dans le sac. En réalité, c'était celle de Near qui les avait discrètement suivis, intrigué par ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer avec du cirage et des bonnets. La peur passée, Mello retrouva sa contenance et éjecta rapidement son ami en lui assénant un coup avant de menacer Near du poing.

- Ca va pas de nous faire bondir comme ça, tête de boule de neige ?! Retourne à ton puzzle débile et laisse-nous ! Ceci est une mission d'infil… !

Tout à coup, la porte à double battant s'ouvrit. Rapides comme l'éclair, Mello et Matt se plaquèrent contre les murs juste derrière les portes qui laissaient sortir une des cuisinières de l'orphelinat. Les garçons la reconnurent aussitôt, c'était Carol, la dame qui s'occupait de les servir lors des repas.

En voyant soudainement Near, la petite bonne femme replète eut un sursaut.

- Oh, Near, tu m'as surprise… fit-elle avec un petit rire cristallin. Que fais-tu là ?

L'enfant baissa les yeux au sol alors qu'il triturait sa mèche de cheveux.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que je fais un peu d'hypoglycémie.

Carol joignit ses mains en prière avec un air navré.

- Oh, mon pauvre chéri. Viens donc, on va te donner un peu de sucre, ça ira mieux.

Sur ce, elle prit Near par la main et l'entraîna dans les cuisines, sans entendre les cris de rage de Mello qui étouffait sa fureur en dévorant son bonnet. M'énerve ! Y m'éneeeeeerve ! Même quand il s'agissait de marcher sur ses plates-bandes, il fallait qu'il l'humilie ! Near, espèce de… !

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son repas de laine car Matt lui attrapait le bras.

- C'est le moment !

Il poussa à son tour la porte et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus, les garçons se réfugièrent sous un chariot à roulettes protégé par une nappe blanche qui servait de rideau de fortune. Infiltration réussie.

Ils reprirent leur respiration le plus silencieusement possible afin de percevoir au mieux tous les sons qui cliquaient, résonnaient, ronronnaient ou craquaient tout autour d'eux. Les cuisines étaient en pleine activité, ça ne serait pas facile. Après s'être installés un peu plus confortablement, Mello et Matt écartèrent prudemment la nappe pour analyser les lieux.

Ils se rendirent compte que leurs tenues sombres n'étaient franchement pas appropriées dans cette vaste salle d'un blanc lumineux et éclatant. Du carrelage aux murs en passant par les meubles, tout était immaculé. Ils virent des immenses casseroles de la taille d'un saladier fumer sur la gazinière, des morceaux de viande qui attendaient encore d'être coupés sur leur planchette en bois, des sauces qui étaient en train de reposer dans leurs bols de porcelaine ou des petits légumes qui cuisaient dans leurs poêles en chantant leur petit crépitement. Les cuisiniers étaient encore plus actifs que des fourmis autour de leur reine. Ils coupaient, épluchaient, écrasaient, salaient, poivraient, touillaient, le tout dans un amalgame de sons et d'odeurs qui donnait le tournis. Mello fit le tour de son étroit champ visuel. Pas de trace de chocolat, bien que son radar lui criait qu'au-dessus de cette odeur de sauce à la crème aux champignons, il percevait la noble fragrance âpre et ferme d'un chocolat noir de grande qualité.

Alors qu'il désespérait de trouver une solution pour savoir comment passer parmi ces cuisiniers sans se faire repérer, Mello vit sa réponse se diriger tranquillement vers la sortie, un carré de chocolat dans la main.

Near tendit la main vers la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser quand tout à coup une autre main se referma autour de son maigre poignet pour l'attirer brutalement sous un chariot à roulettes.

- Aïe ! gémit Matt contre qui Near s'était tamponné lors de la réception. Vas-y douc…

- T'es réquisitionné comme taupe pour notre opération secrète, tête de boule de neige, menaça Mello en gardant son rival par le col. Et ça aussi, prise de guerre.

Et sans gêne aucune, il prit le chocolat du garçon pour l'engloutir d'une traite. « Crise d'hypoglycémie », mon œil. C'était surtout lui qui allait en faire une avec toute cette colère que Near faisait naître en lui.

Un œil fermé à cause de la douleur provoquée par son coup de tête involontaire avec Matt, Near se frotta un peu la tempe, à demi écrasé entre ses deux homologues.

- Mello, si tu veux du chocolat, tu peux faire comme m…

- Pas question que j'utilise tes méthodes de planqué !

- Qui est en train de se planquer, là ? fit sagement remarquer Matt en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'extérieur de leur cachette. Et baisse d'un ton.

Retenant son envie de hurler en serrant les dents, le blondinet foudroya l'enfant albinos d'un regard noir et lui somma de lui dire où se trouvait le chocolat qu'il venait d'obtenir, ce à quoi Near répondit qu'il fallait traverser toute la cuisine.

- Excellent, c'est toi qui vas nous y conduire. Tu seras aussi notre couverture. Exécution ou tu passeras Noël épinglé au sapin.

Near n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il acceptait tout de toute manière, peu importe ce qu'on lui demandait ou qui le lui demandait. Le voilà qui allait encore être embarqué bien malgré lui dans une nouvelle élucubration de Mello. Cela semblait si facile pour son aîné de se créer une aventure simple que n'importe quel autre gamin aurait pu inventer. Pourquoi lui n'était-il donc pas capable de réfléchir de cette manière ? Tout ce qui lui venait en tête était une succession d'hypothèses et de théories quant aux enchaînements des événements suivant les actions que lui ou son entourage faisait. Il l'enviait. Oui, malgré toutes les humiliations et autres brimades, Near enviait son bourreau de toujours. Il enviait son énergie, sa facilité à montrer ses émotions, émotions que lui ne parvenait même pas à créer. Il jalousait son aisance envers les autres et les liens qu'il arrivait à tisser, peu importe leur nature. Et il aimait aussi ces rarissimes moments où il écartait un peu les fibres de ces liens tissés pour se donner l'impression que lui aussi faisait partie d'une aventure. Comme la bataille dans le fort.

Alors il se leva et sortit prudemment de sous le chariot qu'il poussa en toute discrétion. Near peinait à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, et pourtant, il le faisait.

Par chance, le coin de la cuisine où Near transporta son cheval de Troie était désert. La plupart des cuisiniers se dépêchaient plus dans l'épluchage de légumes ou dans la conception de la purée aux marrons. Quand ils furent arrivés, Mello et Matt attendirent que Near se penche vers eux pour leur parler.

- Juste sur la table, à votre gauche.

- Génial ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres en se tapant dans les mains.

Mello ne pouvait plus attendre. Il glissa une main discrète et sournoise hors du chariot et tâtonna le plan de travail pendant que Near revenait se cacher près de Matt. Il toucha quelques saladiers, des bouteilles, des sachets divers, mais pas de carré de chocolat. Où étaient-ils donc ? Le garçon ne perdit pas patience – quand il s'agissait de son pêché mignon, il savait se montrer patient comme un ange – et ses efforts finirent par payer. Il sentit de la poudre couvrir la table de marbre lisse. Elle était trop fine pour être du sucre mais pas assez fluide pour être de la farine.

- De la poudre chocolatée ! clama-t-il en refermant son poing sur un petit tas.

Ravi de sa prise de guerre, Mello s'empressa de lécher d'un coup de langue gourmande sa paume couverte de la poudre marron.

- Gnuirk ?!

Ce fut à quelques nuances près le son que la gorge étranglée de Mello parvint à articuler. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées dans une horreur statufiée, son teint avait viré au violacé et il avait plaqué les mains devant sa bouche.

- Mello… ? fit Matt, alerté par la drôle de tête de son ami. Que…

- Bleuaaaaaaaark !

A ce cri très distingué – dû à une trop grosse ingurgitation de poudre de cacao à 99 pourcent spéciale truffes peu recommandée pour une fine bouche comme Mello - s'ajouta un bond nerveux du blondinet qui se cogna violemment la tête contre la table du chariot.

- Gniaaaaaaïe !!

A demi assommé, le garçon bascula sur le côté pour s'écrouler sur le carrelage ce qui, sous la violence du mouvement du chariot qui tangua, fit basculer du plateau une énorme dinde en attente de se faire cuire. Eh oui, en plein dans le mille, ou plutôt en plein dans la tête de Mello qui était suffisamment petite pour entrer toute entière dans l'orifice de la bête – à moins que ce ne fût la dinde qui était d'une taille frisant le surréalisme.

Ce fut pile à cet instant que Matt souleva la nappe pour voir comment se portait son meilleur ami après s'être cogné la…

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! couina le rouquin d'une voix presque aussi aiguë qu'une fille avant de détaler comme un lapin. Ca fait encore plus peur que le boss du niveau 6 de _Creepy Invasion III_ ! Un Mello à tête de dinde aux marrons !

- Gnuurph ! grogna l'enfant depuis les profondeurs du gallinacé qu'il s'évertuait à vouloir retirer. Tu vas voir qui va se prendre un marron !! Gnééé ? Mais aide-moi au lieu de te barrer ! Maaaaatt !

¤ - ¤ - ¤

20h00, réfectoire de la Wammy's House

- H-Humphr…Mumphrrr…

- Matt, si j'entends le moindre son sortir de ta bouche, je vais te cogner si fort de ton crâne va sonner comme les carillons de Noël…

Pauvre petit Matt qui avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire. Il n'en pouvait tellement plus que son teint rosé avait pris la même couleur que celui de Mello après ingestion de poudre de cacao ultra amer. Ce fut donc perdu au milieu du brouhaha du réfectoire bondé que le coup de Mello sur le crâne de son meilleur ami résonna, suivi d'un « Douille ! » douloureux.

C'était l'heure du festin de Noël, tout le monde était descendu pour s'attabler à sa place, devant une jolie vaisselle et une table décorée de chandeliers, de houx ou de guirlandes de perles qui sillonnaient un passage entre les verres. Avec la lumière des flammes vacillantes et l'or des décorations qui pendaient dans toute la vaste salle, le réfectoire entier semblait rayonner au milieu de la nuit noire extérieure. Il avait recommencé à neiger, demain serait le temps de la revanche contre le Fort Wammy.

Les enfants étaient tous très agités et heureux d'être là, que ce fût pour le délicieux dîner qui commençait à arriver avec des petits pâtés aux légumes ou par la présence remarquée de L qui s'était assis au centre de la table des professeurs, un peu comme le maître de cérémonie. Le jeune homme se tenait comme à son habitude dans sa position fœtale tout en parlant avec ses voisins. Il avait été affublé d'un bonnet de Père Noël qu'une gamine avait trouvé dans un carton de décoration. Voir L avec une couleur aussi vive que du rouge était assez perturbant, mais dans le fond, cela lui allait bien dans la mesure où son côté « grand frère » ressortait davantage.

On frôla le drame au moment du plat de résistance, la dinde truffée à la purée de marron. Matt voulut faire de l'humour en proposant à son ami de se venger en mangeant sa part de dinde mais il comprit vite au regard de Mello qu'il risquait de terminer comme son assaillante : décapité et vidé de ses entrailles par tous les trous possibles. Cet épisode plongeait le garçon blond dans un état d'anxiété intense quand il pensait à L. Mello était en train de l'observer à la dérobée quand, comme s'il l'avait subodoré, L tourna son regard vers lui avant de lever vers le garçon, tel un toast à sa santé, l'une des nombreuses cannes de sucre d'orge qui composaient son assiette.

A ce geste, le blondinet se ratatina sur son banc, rouge de honte et de colère.

- La honte… Je me suis pris la honte devant L-nii-san…

- Tant que ça ne sort pas de lui, Near et moi… objecta Matt qui se retenait encore de pouffer de rire.

Car oui, la personne à avoir vaillamment affronté la terrible dinde froide qui « avait voulu sucer la cervelle de Mello afin de prendre le contrôle de son corps puis dominer le monde » (dixit Matt) et tiré Mello de là, ce fut L. Alors qu'il passait près des cuisines afin de se chercher quelques petites douceurs, le détective s'était tamponné contre Matt qui s'enfuyait en hurlant au monstre. D'ailleurs, quand L avait vu Mello coincé dans sa dinde, Matt aurait juré qu'il avait sourit, chose d'extrême rareté.

Heureusement, L était très sympa et compréhensif. Il n'avait disputé personne. Il s'était juste contenté de prendre les cannes sucrées que Mello et Matt avaient chipées puis de les envoyer tous les deux se préparer pour le dîner. La punition avait été très magnanime, mais la fierté de notre petit monstre avait été pendue haut et court…

- Et Near ? enragea Mello en fusillant des yeux le petit garçon qui mangeait quelques tables plus loin. Je parie qu'il s'amuse bien de ce qui m'est arrivé, hein ?

- On parle de Near, là. Non, il n'a rien dit. Déride un peu, Mello, c'est Noël ! s'enthousiasma Matt en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Dans l'espoir de rendre le sourire à son ami apathique, le rouquin lui fit cadeau des trois petits chocolats ganachés à la praline qu'on venait de lui donner comme au reste de la table. Il les déposa dans l'assiette de Mello juste à côté des siens et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- En tout cas, je me suis trop amusé avec toi, Mello. Et j'espère qu'on en aura encore pleins, des moments comme ça. Cette journée, c'était ton cadeau pour moi. Merci.

- Matt…

Mello le dévisagea avec un air déconcerté. Il ne pensait pas que Matt pouvait se montrer aussi… amical. Il pensait qu'il ne traînait avec lui que parce qu'il savait qui était le plus fort des deux ou parce qu'il s'ennuyait entre deux parties de jeux, mais non. Il était vraiment là avec lui. Quelque part, ça lui faisait chaud en lui.

Matt eut un rire gouailleur.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ou je t'embrasse.

- Gnuh ? Ca va pas la tête ? La ferme ! ordonna le blond, rose.

Pour oublier sa gêne, il enfourna directement trois chocolats en bouche. Il croqua, la mine incertaine. Il remua un peu la langue, l'air inquiet. Il attendit, l'expression horrifiée et… s'écroula sur la table en pleurant.

- Raaaah ! Cette poudre de tout à l'heure était tellement amère qu'elle m'a complètement annihilé les papilles !! Je sens plus le goût du chocolaaaaaaaat !!

- Là, là…

Il était 22h00 à présent dans la salle commune de la Wammy's House. Les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat s'en étaient allés se coucher pour aller rêver des cadeaux qui les attendraient le lendemain tandis que d'autres digéraient leur dîner en dormant à moitié devant le feu de la cheminée. Matt, Mello et Near faisaient partie de ceux-là. Ils n'étaient pas seuls car ils entouraient L qui était venu leur tenir un peu compagnie. Ce dernier leur parlait des enquêtes qu'il avait menées depuis qu'il était parti, aidé de ses petits protégés qui raisonnaient à haute voix au fur à mesure que le jeune homme leur racontait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il était attendrissant de voir nos trois enfants terribles sagement postés devant L qui tournait le dos à la cheminée. Le contre-jour créé lui donnait un air encore plus mystérieux et inaccessible qui maintenait Mello, Matt et Near dans une attention constante presque sacrée avec les yeux pétillants. Matt s'était allongé sur le ventre, Mello assis sur lui à califourchon en s'appuyant sur les coudes pour maintenir son menton, et Near gardait sa position fétiche en tournicotant sa mèche avec plus de ferveur que d'ordinaire.

- Et donc, c'était ce fameux Monsieur Francks… commença Near en hochant la tête.

- … parce que il a commis l'erreur d'oublier que son associé portait la même veste ! termina Mello en tapant dans son poing dans sa paume.

- T'es trop fort, L-nii-san ! conclut Matt en balançant ses jambes.

L les contempla un par un. Il se sentait si fier. Si jeunes, et ils avaient résolu cette affaire de meurtre, pourtant complexe et tortueuse, aussi clairement que lui avait réussi à le faire. De ces trois graines de génie, laquelle saurait le mieux pousser pour le remplacer quand il aura trouvé plus fort que lui ? Il savait ce qu'ils valaient tous les trois séparément, mais il voyait à présent ce que donnaient leurs efforts combinés. Surtout ceux du remuant petit Mello et du stoïque Near. Si ces deux-là acceptaient de mettre leurs différends de côté…

- Allez, tous les trois. Il se fait tard, il faudra être en forme pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Il faut dormir.

- Oh nooooon… ronchonna Mello en se redressant. Encore une autre, L-nii-san…

- Tu dis ça, mais tu dors jamais, je parie… nota Matt en bougonnant.

- Et toi qui passes la nuit sur tes jeux ? Ne mens pas, Roger me l'a dit, répliqua gentiment L en baissant les lunettes de Matt sur son nez pour le taquiner. Au dodo dans 15 minutes !

Et L ressortit de la salle commune sous un « Ouiiiii ! » angélique à deux voix. Il ne restait plus personne dans la salle à part les trois enfants qui firent silence quelques secondes pour savourer ces longues minutes passées avec leur modèle. Puis, ils reparlèrent de l'enquête qu'ils venaient d'entendre, se demandant si dans l'avenir, ils auraient le même genre à résoudre ou un style plus tordu avec, pourquoi pas, du paranormal dedans ?

Les discussions se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce que Near jette un œil à l'heure.

- Les 15 minutes sont passées, vous n'allez pas vous coucher ?

- Pas envie… lâcha Matt en roulant près de la cheminée.

Mello grogna la même chose et détailla le sapin près de lui. Sa silhouette qui se découpait dans l'obscurité par la lumière dorée des flammes avait une curieuse forme. Les boules, les guirlandes et les sujets en cristal qui pendaient aux branches apparaissaient par intermittence au rythme de la danse du feu. C'était assez joli, il se sentait apaisé. A vrai dire, après cette délicieuse soirée avec L, il serait prêt à accepter presque n'importe quoi tellement il se sentait léger et heureux. Il était aussi tellement excité qu'il pourrait rester debout toute la nuit.

- Je sais ! fit le petit blond en se tournant vers les deux autres. On fait nuit blanche ici ! Comme ça, on guettera les adultes qui mettent les cadeaux. On repèrera les nôtres tout de suite et on sera les premiers dessus.

- Ouais ! Je marche ! accepta Matt. Near, t'es avec nous ?

- Hep hep hep ! Qui a dit qu'il était convié ?

Petite minute de réflexion. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Near ne tiendrait pas toute une nuit éveillé vu son jeune âge alors que lui, les nuits courtes, il connaissait ! Il avait passé assez de soirées en douce dans la chambre de Matt à parler avec lui ou à jouer aux jeux vidéos pour penser qu'il était assez entraîné. C'était là une bonne occasion pour battre Near ! C'était Noël, le Christ veillerait sur lui et sa victoire !

- Near, en planque avec nous.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Voilà les trois garçons cachés sous l'une des grandes tables de la salle commune, une grande nappe leur retombant sur le front qui leur servirait de couverture pour se cacher. Pour passer le temps, ils avaient le feu qui dansait dans l'âtre. Ce spectacle, monotone d'apparence, comportait cependant de temps en temps des scènes d'action avec une bûchette qui remuait quand elle se consumait.

Near avait suivi, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi il était là alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé une fois de plus. Mais il était là, à faire le guet pour quelque chose qui ne viendrait certainement qu'au petit jour. Cela ne le dérangea pourtant pas outre mesure. Au moins, il était au chaud, serré contre Mello et avec son coussin sous sa poitrine, et l'écouter parler avec Matt lui permettait de le connaître davantage sans se faire insulter. Oui, ça lui convenait.

Au bout d'un moment, quand Matt s'était déjà endormi contre son coussin en respirant bruyamment avec la bouche ouverte, Near se décida à parler.

- Mello…

- Quoi ? fit l'apostrophé, étonné comme s'il venait de se souvenir que Near était là.

- Aujourd'hui… c'était bien.

Le garçon le guetta du coin de l'œil d'un air méfiant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait encore ? C'était quoi, cette entourloupe ?

Son voisin quitta un instant la cheminée des yeux pour les baisser par terre. Le reflet d'or du feu sur ses pupilles lui donnait un autre regard.

- Grâce à toi, j'ai passé une bonne journée. Je sais que je ne montre jamais mes émotions…

- Ca, tu peux le dire, coupa Mello sans délicatesse.

- Mais pour aujourd'hui, ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

- Hein ?

Là, Mello ne comprenait pas. Quelle personne saine d'esprit pouvait donc se dire qu'elle n'était pas incommodée de ne pas avoir d'émotions ? Ce n'était pas humain, ça ! Ne pas avoir d'émotions, c'était être un robot et rien de plus !

Near opina lentement du chef.

- Oui, parce que tu étais avec moi. Et avec tout ce qu'on a fait, tu as dégagé assez d'émotion et de sentiments pour faire aussi ma part. Les jeux dans la neige, la décoration du sapin, la visite des cuisines, j'ai tout ressenti à travers toi. Tu m'as fait sentir plus humain que jamais, Mello. Je voudrais t'en remercier.

Le garçon près de lui ne savait quoi répondre. Il en était coi. Ben ça… Near qui lui disait qu'il avait été heureux d'être resté avec lui en dépit de tout ce qui lui avait fait subir. Le plus ahurissant encore était de l'entendre dire qu'il… non… qu'il « admirait » Mello ? Qu'il s'était reposé sur lui pendant cette journée ? Mello ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir fier comme un jeune coq ou au contraire, se laisser penser qu'il avait été utilisé toute la journée. Un coup d'œil à son rival albinos suffit à lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas prendre la deuxième option. Near ne faisait jamais les choses dans une mauvaise optique. Ni dans une bonne d'ailleurs. Il faisait les choses neutralement. Near en avait peut-être assez d'être le spectateur de la vie, il voulait peut-être vivre réellement les choses qui passaient à sa portée. Et pour les vivre, il avait besoin de Mello en fil conducteur ?

Silence.

- Mouais. Ben ne reste pas trop « à travers moi », ça finirait par te rendre malade, p'tit génie.

¤ - ¤ - ¤

- Near… ? Mello ? Matt ?

- H-Hein ? De quoi… ?

Mello papillonna des paupières et fut assailli par un mal de dos épouvantable. C'était comme si un groupe de danseurs russes s'était défoulé sur son dos pendant son sommeil. « Sommeil » ? Zut, il s'était endormi ! Le garçon se frotta les yeux en se redressant et non pas sans se cogner la tête contre la table dont il avait oublié la présence au-dessus de sa tête.

- AÏE !

- Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne dort pas dans son lit.

- L-nii-san…

L était là, accroupi devant lui en s'appuyant contre le rebord de la table. Tandis que son aîné s'occupait de réveiller les deux autres garçons endormis en boule, Mello se hissa pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il faisait déjà jour dehors et le soleil frappait de ses rayons de lumière au travers des vitres une montagne de cadeaux qui recouvrait le pied du sapin.

- Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant de sous la table.

Au même moment, d'autres enfants enroulés dans leurs robes de chambre ou encore en pyjamas entraient dans la salle commune en s'émerveillant du grand nombre de paquets qui s'amoncelaient sous leurs yeux. Toutes les tailles et toutes les formes étaient là, joliment enveloppées de papier brillant et coloré et entourées de rubans couleurs arc-en-ciel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les enfants étaient assis par terre en train de déballer leurs présents en se les montrant les uns les autres sous les regards bienveillants de Roger et de L. Chacun fut heureux des quelques cadeaux qu'il reçut. Near avait eu son robot dernier cri et tout un lot de figurines qui nul doute lui servirait grandement dans quelques années, Mello s'ébaudissait devant une énorme boîte de chocolats fins et un nouveau pull et Matt s'extasiait devant sa version collector de _Sniper Shoot _dont le boîtier argenté s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur de sa toute nouvelle console qui, il se le jura, ne finirait pas par la fenêtre.

Il s'approcha de Mello qui s'était déjà mis à part pour entamer sa boite avec gourmandise.

- Attention à la crise de foie…

- Miam, m'en fiche, c'est Noël ! Tout est permis ! rit l'enfant en frissonnant de plaisir avec une nouvelle douceur en bouche.

- J'ai toujours ton cadeau à te donner.

Mello avala son chocolat et vit que Matt gardait les mains dans son dos. Un instant, il eut honte de se dire qu'il n'avait rien pour lui, mais la curiosité chassa vite son début de culpabilité.

- Allez, montre voir ! dit-il en se levant pour lui faire face. C'est quoi ?

Matt tendit alors les mains et les passa autour des épaules de Mello qu'il attira contre lui pour une étreinte tendre et sincère. Le blondinet ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et somma Matt d'arrêter de faire le malin et de vraiment lui montrer son cadeau, espèce de pervers !

- C'est ça, mon cadeau.

Mello cessa sa crise. La voix profonde de Matt lui avait coupé la parole. Il ne fit que baisser la tête sur l'épaule de son ami, agacé par cette brutale sensation de vulnérabilité qui lui parasitait le corps.

- On va nous voir.

- M'en fiche.

Matt le serra plus fort contre son cœur et ferma les yeux pour apprécier pleinement les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Joyeux Noël, Mihael.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure que seul Mello entendit. Jamais personne ne l'appelait par son véritable prénom et le fait que Matt le lui dise de cette manière et dans cette circonstance le rendait tout chose. Et ces bras autour de lui, à le serrer comme ça, c'était comme s'ils ne voulaient jamais le laisser partir.

Il ferma les yeux. Lui non plus. Il ne voudrait jamais le laisser partir.

- Joyeux Noël… mon frère.

Et vous, que ferez-vous en attendant Noël...?

FIN

* * *

Oooooh… Je peux pas m'empêcher de dire que cette fin est terrriblement « sweet ». C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. 

Comme vous le constatez, c'est très long et par conséquent, pénible à relire. Aussi, je m'excuse si des fôtes ont échappé à ma vigilance lors de la chasse anti-fautes et coquilles.

Et pour ceux et celles qui se posent la question, oui, Matt ne fait pas « Ouille » mais « Douille » quand il a mal. XD Et oui, la dinde n'a pas eu le temps de sucer la cervelle de Mello.

Ca vous a plu ? Faites le savoir ! Ca me redonnera peut-être l'inspiration. XD

Ja ne !


	3. Jeux d'enfants

Kikoo everybody ! Comment va depuis la dernière fois ?

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas passée sur le site. Faut dire que je subis une terrible baisse d'inspiration. Et c'est horrible d'être bloquée alors qu'on a plein d'idées !! Nyaaaaaa !

Bon, je profite de ma semaine de vacances pour me vider un peu la tête et je me rabats sur mes Enfants Terribles. En fait, j'ai remarqué que c'était mon échappatoire quand je voulais faire une pause entre deux trous d'inspiration… XD

Nouvel OS, nouvelle histoire ! Alors, ça donne quoi aujourd'hui ?

_**¤ Genres ?**_: Mélancolie, friendship. Moins humoristique que les précédents. Je ne suis pas très douée dans ce genre-là… C'est très dur de se renouveler, vous savez. T.T

_**¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak ?**_ : Toujours très pointilleuse, c'est toujours du sérieux. Je respecte comme je peux les caractères.

_**¤ Pairing ?**_ : Pas de pairing proprement dite. Centré Matt et Mello. Near est très discret dans cette histoire.

_**¤ Ca dure longtemps ?**_ : OS de 11 pages, moui, c'est déjà pas mal. XD

_**¤ Reviews appréciées ?**_ : Toujours. Et vous êtes déjà tellement gentils avec moi... ¤love love¤

_**¤ Autre chose à déclarer ?**_ : OS centré sur Matt. Je voulais faire quelque chose rien que pour lui. Je le voyais dans l'anime et me demandais « Quel genre d'enfant Matt pouvait-il bien être ? ». Ok, on le fait toujours comme un garçon sympa et décontracté, toujours fidèle à Mello, mais… et si avant ce n'était pas le cas ? Et comment ça s'est passé avec Mello au début ? J'ai monté ma propre vision du personnage et j'espère ne pas décevoir ses fans.  
Désolée pour ceux et celles qui ont aimé les âneries précédentes mais là, je n'ai pas réussi à faire de bonnes trouvailles et aussi, je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais que le genre principal soit la mélancolie.

Avant de vous lâcher dans la lecture, un ENORME MERCI à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lâché des reviews précédemment ! Vous adore !

* * *

_**JEUX D'ENFANTS  
**__**- First Fantasy VII : M Chronicles**_ -

* * *

**CHARGEMENT…**

Le chant d'un merle qui zinzinulait sur son balcon fut le premier son qu'il perçut ce matin-là. C'était une musicalité assez aiguë et répétitive, le genre qu'il connaissait le mieux et affectionnait particulièrement.

Les couvertures tirées jusqu'en haut de ses joues, un jeune garçon de quatorze ans battit vivement des paupières pour découvrir des yeux vert bouteille encore humides de sommeil et éblouis par la luminosité qui perçait les rideaux de la chambre. Le soleil, quoique encore timide, rayonnait déjà assez fort pour forcer le garçon à mettre une main en travers de son front filé d'une frange auburn d'un roux flamboyant. Les mèches de ses cheveux éparpillés sur son oreiller à la manière d'un nimbe de feu brillaient d'une douce teinte cuivrée qui prenait une toute autre couleur devant ses yeux à demi clos.

Un sourire rêveur empreint de nostalgie ourlant ses lèvres, Matt promena son regard aléatoirement dans sa petite chambre de l'orphelinat Wammy's House dans l'attente de permettre à son cerveau embrumé de sommeil et de rêves incomplets de se réveiller un peu.

Sagement posée sur son bureau telle la sainte coupe sur l'autel de son église, sa console vidéo attendait d'être à nouveau allumée pour ne plus être lâchée jusqu'au soir tombant, non sans avoir mis sa batterie déjà bien éprouvée aux pires supplices de la résistance et de l'usure. Ce même bureau de bois, fabriqué à l'ancienne comme le reste du mobilier des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat, avait été divisé d'une manière peu mathématique qui ne seyait guère à un enfant qui devait sa présence entre ces quatre murs pour son intelligence au-dessus de la normale. En effet, des quatre petites niches qui servaient au rangement des affaires de l'élève, seule la case à l'extrémité gauche était consacrée à l'abri des livres et des cahiers de classe. De qui donc le bureau avait-il été victime d'un coup d'Etat qui lui avait causé la destitution de son titre de « lieu de travail » ? La divinité moderne que l'occupant de cette chambre vénérait une bonne dizaine d'heures par jour au bas mot : l'électronique. Cartouches de jeux divers, stock impressionnant de piles, écouteurs pour les parties nocturnes clandestines et nombre incalculable de feuilles de papier sur lesquelles étaient griffonnées des pléiades de codes divers de déblocages occupaient le reste de l'espace, non sans déborder dans sur le plancher et sous le lit. Le reste de la chambre était en ordre, ce qui n'était guère étonnant quand on savait que Matt utilisait principalement son lit comme place de « réflexion », qu'il joue sur sa console portable ou sur la console de salon qui lui valait ce petit téléviseur personnel que tous les enfants de Wammy's lui enviaient.

Un imperceptible soupir amusé fuit de ses lèvres au moment où ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le petit calendrier épinglé sur le mur près de sa porte.

Il était bien au chaud dans son lit qui dégageait la parfaite température, celle qui vous donnait l'impression de fondre quand vous étiriez un peu vos muscles. Il devait faire froid dans cette chambre, dans ce couloir qu'il allait devoir traverser, dans la salle de bain commune, dans le réfectoire, dans tout l'orphelinat. Non, il aurait voulu se replonger avec délice dans son petit monde de 2D onirique. Pourtant, le nombre rouge souligné du mois en noir sur sa maigre feuille de papier lui faisait l'effet d'un clignotant devant ses yeux.

C'était un jour de soleil pâle. Une date particulière. Une date marquante. Une date étrange. Une date heureuse. Une date à lui. _Sa_ date. Il fallait y aller.

_**REPRENDRE LA PARTIE EN COURS ?**_

_OUI ◄  
_NON

Oui. C'était ainsi que le jeune Matt, numéro trois de Wammy's House, concevait l'écoulement du temps. Sa vie ici était une partie perpétuelle dans laquelle sa quête visait à atteindre le titre de successeur de L, le plus grand détective de tous les temps. Pourtant pour lui, cette quête lui importait peu. Il préférait les petites aventures secondaires qui faisaient évoluer son personnage. Ses épreuves ? Les problèmes et les devoirs que les professeurs leur donnaient à tous, rien de plus. Son game over ? Il n'y pensait pas pour le moment.

Le garçon enfila son tee-shirt à manches longues rayé blanc et noir, son jean et prit ses inséparables lunettes-bandeau orangées qu'il redressa dans ses cheveux pour ne pas être gêné. Il s'inspecta dans le miroir. Il ne s'étonna pas du sourire qui illuminait son visage, il l'avait toujours eu pour cette date. Une fois qu'il se jugea présentable, Matt glissa sa console dans sa poche de pantalon et sortit dans le couloir.

Le corridor était déjà bien animé. Il coulait d'un flot d'enfants de tous les âges qui le doublaient avec hâte pour se rendre au réfectoire. Matt faisait partie des aînés de l'institution, la très grosse majorité des autres résidents de Wammy's House étaient plus petits que lui d'une tête au moins. A voir ainsi cet océan de têtes, il se sentait comme le héros de l'un de ses jeux, encerclé par des petits gobelins qui venaient l'assaillir.

Or, dans tout jeu vidéo qui se respectait régnait une créature terrifiante. Une bête terrible et féroce qui gardait jalousement le pouvoir de l'anarchie entre ses serres acérées et défiait le commun des mortels de venir rétablir l'ordre inscrit par les puissances supérieures. C'était le boss. L'être le plus craint et redouté de tous. Et ce matin, à 8h37 précises, cet être effrayant avait quitté son antre pour semer son chaos sur le monde :

- Yo, Mello !

Le garçon à la chevelure blonde coupée au carré qui lui tournait le dos à quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir se retourna un instant vers l'appel.

_**Mello  
**__**HP**__ : 20 000/20 000  
__**Type**__ : Feu  
__**Objets**__ : Chocolat (x 3)  
__**Attaques**__ : Perpétuelles  
__**Défense**__ : Attaque  
__**Jauge de rage**__ : Toujours chargée_

Le boss n'eut hélas pas le temps de répondre à Matt car aujourd'hui, comme bien souvent dans le monde de Wammy's, les puissances supérieures déchaînaient leurs foudres sur l'impudent qui avait encore une fois défié leur autorité. Le rouquin s'approcha pour assister au combat.

Roger croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et jaugea Mello d'un œil sévère :

- Alors, Mello ? J'attends.

- Ben quoi ? Il n'en est pas mort… bougonna-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et avec un geste dédaigneux de la tête vers sa gauche.

Matt remonta le regard noir de Roger et vit, posté dans l'encadrement de la porte près duquel Mello et le vieil homme s'étaient arrêtés, un jeune garçon qu'il prit d'abord pour un fantôme tant sa blancheur l'enveloppait de façon quasi spectrale. Near ne changeait pas. Il dépeignait sa neutralité légendaire dans ses habits qui n'avaient pas pris une couleur en dépit des années, pas plus que ses cheveux d'un blanc lunaire.

_**Near  
**__**HP**__ : 10 000/10 000  
__**Type**__ : Glace  
__**Objet**__ : -  
__**Attaque : **__Indifférence  
__**Défense :**__ Attaque  
__**Jauge de rage**__ : ??_

Toutefois, aujourd'hui, Near avait laissé, bien malgré lui semblait-il, une nouvelle couleur entrer dans son tableau d'immaculation totale. Une couleur ? Pas vraiment, certains spécialistes donnaient la qualité de « nuance ». En effet, de gracieuses ornementations noires décoraient le visage de l'albinos le plus intelligent de l'orphelinat. Parmi ces dessins, on dénotait notamment un monocle consciencieusement tracé autour de l'œil gauche, une fausse moustache aux pointes rebiquées à souhait, des cicatrices à faire pâlir Scarface, des points par-ci par-là d'une maladie à la contamination laissée à l'imaginaire du spectateur et des gentillesses comme « Frappez ici » et « Frappez là » inscrites sur chaque joue. Ah oui, il y avait aussi des faux yeux dessinés sur les paupières. Matt ne les remarqua que lorsque Near cligna des yeux.

- Quel âge as-tu donc pour faire ainsi des idioties comme celle-ci, Mello ! tonna Roger. Des tatouages au feutre indélébile !

Matt analysa en une seconde le début de rictus qui étira les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, c'était pour les insolences.

- Je ne dirais pas cela, commença-t-il d'un air goguenard. Voyez plutôt là une expression de mon "sur moi" artistique qui a subitement été éveillé au contact de ce feutre dans ma main et...

- Ne mêle pas Freud à ta mauvaise plaisanterie! Vraiment, avec l'âge, tu deviens de plus en plus ingérable. C'est assez! Tu iras en retenue ce soir dans la bibliothèque pour faire du rangement!

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne plus...

Resté silencieux depuis le début, Near plissa davantage les paupières et darda son rival de toujours avec une froideur perçante.

- Tout ça pour le devoir d'hier, dit-il avec son calme hiératique. Mets plus d'énergie dans tes cours plutôt que dans tes vengeances, Mello.

- Tu veux la voir, mon énergie, tête de boule de neige ? s'emporta aussitôt l'attaqué avec violence.

Matt avait eu le réflexe immédiat de saisir son ami par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'attaquer à Near. Une chance que ses heures de jeu lui eussent conféré une rapidité d'esprit à toute épreuve.

Roger s'interposa entre les deux garçons qui se dévisageaient en chien de faïence. Near n'avait pas bougé d'un cil alors que Mello luttait contre lui-même pour réprimer cette insoutenable envie de répondre aux appels inscrits sur les joues de l'albinos. L'homme pria Near de descendre au réfectoire, ce que ce dernier fit sans broncher, puis demanda à Matt de calmer un peu Mello car il savait que de tous les enfants de l'établissement, ce rouquin était le seul à savoir faire entendre raison à cet esprit de feu.

Matt était très surpris. Il connaissait son frère de cœur. Mello était un sanguin qui partait au quart de tour pour un « oui » ou un « non », souvent même pour bien moins que cela. Pourtant, depuis deux jours, Mello se montrait anormalement irascible et odieux avec tout le monde, y compris avec le corps enseignant. D'ordinaire, jamais il ne répondait à un adulte et encore moins quand il était en faute prise en flagrant délit, pourtant, ce qu'il venait de faire devant Roger était difficile à comprendre. Non seulement il lui répondait, mais en plus, il avait osé se montrer ouvertement hostile envers Near au lieu de le faire en douce comme toujours.

Matt guetta son ami tempérer ses ardeurs alors qu'il observait Near qui disparaissait dans les escaliers puis le relâcha avec prudence.

- Ca va… ?

- Humph ! pesta Mello en remettant correctement son tee-shirt noir qui avait glissé sur son épaule. Tant que ce nabot restera dans mes pattes, la question ne se pose pas !

Son compagnon eut un sourire. Oui, il était à peu près calmé.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent le mouvement de la marée humaine en route vers le réfectoire de l'orphelinat pour le petit déjeuner. D'un coup d'œil discret en biais, Matt devinait sans peine l'humeur exécrable de son voisin. La jauge de rage aurait-elle encore été allongée ?

- Tu sais quel jou…

- Matt, pas le temps ! On est déjà en retard ! coupa le blond en accélérant le pas.

Le garçon laissé en arrière ralentit son allure tout doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, les yeux légèrement écarquillés sur cette masse de cheveux dorés comme les blés qui s'éloignait de plus en plus rapidement.

On coupa le son. L'écran changea.

**CHARGEMENT DU NIVEAU PRECEDEMMENT SAUVEGARDE…**

_C'était un jour de soleil pâle, il y a sept ans maintenant. Il y avait beaucoup de vent ce jour-là. Entre les nuages poivre et sel, l'astre du jour tentait de s'imposer dans un ciel froid. _

_Ce jour n'était pas comme les autres. On était venu le chercher très tôt ce matin-là à son domicile. Il n'avait pas fait très attention à ce vieux monsieur à l'air bienveillant et au visage mûr qui était venu converser avec ses parents, un mois auparavant. Il était bien trop occupé à gravir les niveaux de son nouveau trésor de pixels._

_Pourtant, quand ce vieux monsieur entra, sa mère avait fait une drôle de tête. Comme le jour où ses parents l'avaient emmené dans un drôle de bâtiment, un… un quoi, déjà ? Un « centre pour enfants précoces », ça devait être ça._

_Quand cet homme avait franchi le seuil de la maison et que sa maman qui lui avait ouvert avait baissé les yeux sur son fils de sept ans qui tapotait sa machine pour lui demander de monter dans sa chambre, il avait tout de suite compris que c'était pour parler des tests qu'il avait passé dans ce centre. Intrigué, il avait baissé le volume de son jeu et avait écouté d'une manière distraite._

_Pas facile de se concentrer sur une conversation lointaine alors qu'un écran en action permanente sous vos yeux vous demandait tant d'attention. Il ne retint que des bribes confuses comme «… fils incroyablement intelligent », «… un avenir prometteur grâce à une structure spécialisée pour… », « Il ne manquera de rien. Ayez confiance. » et d'autres choses dans ce genre. Il se souvint avoir entendu sa mère poser plein de questions auxquelles le vieil homme s'était efforcé de répondre au mieux._

_Questions… que ses parents ne lui ont jamais posé à lui, leur enfant devenu intouchable à cause de son don. _

_Il marchait en silence aux côtés de ce vieux monsieur bien emmitouflé dans son imperméable gris. Ils traversaient la cour extérieure d'un grand bâtiment construit un peu à l'ancienne. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Trop vieux. Il y avait l'électricité au moins ?_

_L'homme tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire engageant._

_- Bienvenue à Wammy's House, Matt._

_Matt. Cet homme lui avait très bien spécifié d'oublier son nom de famille. Ici, les enfants ne s'appelaient désormais plus que par des pseudonymes pour préserver leur anonymat, question de sûreté pour leur avenir. Cette étrange clause lui plaisait quelque part. Ca faisait très « jeu d'infiltration »._

_Il ne souffla mot durant le court trajet qui le séparait du monde extérieur jusqu'aux portes du hall de l'orphelinat. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus dit grand-chose depuis le jour où ses parents avaient découvert que leur enfant était quelqu'un de « spécial ». Leur regard avait changé. Il s'était mêlé au fond des yeux vert bouteille de sa mère une sorte de… Non. En fait, il n'avait jamais su dire ce qui avait fait que ses parents s'éloignent ainsi de lui. Ce n'était pas de la peur, ils ne le prenaient pas pour un monstre. Non. Peut-être… une mésestime d'eux-mêmes ? _

_Qu'importe. Le résultat était là. Quelque chose était mort. _

_Alors, pour compenser ce « _Game over_ », il avait vendu son âme au démon qui avait emmené ses parents loin de lui. Il devint sourd et muet, se réfugia et s'enferma dans sa bulle de pixels, simplement pour le maigre bonheur de pouvoir appuyer à sa guise sur « _Reset_ » alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour le faire dans sa vie réelle._

_Ils gravirent la première marche menant au hall d'entrée. Sa gorge se serra et sa main se referma malgré lui autour du manteau de son accompagnateur._

**NOUVELLE PARTIE**

_Maman… Papa…_

_**NOMBRE DE JOUEUR(S)**_** : **

_1 ◄_

- Finis les bavardages, je vous prie !

Matt tressaillit sur son siège si violemment que le stylo qu'il tenait fila entre ses doigts pour glisser par terre avec un petit son grésillant. Il cligna des paupières pour s'arracher le plus rapidement possible de ses pensées qui l'avaient enlisé de la fuite de Mello jusqu'à ce début de cours d'Histoire géographie.

Malgré ses souvenirs lointains, il avait pris tout naturellement sa place habituelle à l'avant-dernier rang tout à droite. Il préférait toujours rester en arrière ou en retrait, non pas pour faire du chahut, mais plutôt pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, pouvoir étudier et analyser les choses et les gens. Il avait toujours été un homme d'observation. Mello était plus branché « action ».

La petite pièce, assez grande pour accueillir une vingtaine de pupitres individuels, était très sobre. Des murs blancs habillés de quelques cartes, schémas d'anatomie et une frise chronologique reflétaient la luminosité qu'accueillaient les larges et hautes fenêtres classiques en fer forgé noir. Miss Suzan, leur jeune professeur d'Histoire géographie avait baissé ses lunettes en demi lune pour observer avec critique un élève dissipé au fond de la classe. Matt n'eût qu'à tourner la tête à sa gauche pour voir qu'il s'agissait encore de Mello qui faisait des siennes.

Son ami, qui était aussi son voisin de pupitre, était en train de parler, non pas avec Near comme on pouvait s'y attendre – Near était le voisin de gauche de Mello et, à l'inverse du reste de la classe, ne s'intéressait pas du tout à la nouvelle fantaisie du blond – mais avec le garçon qui occupait le pupitre en face du sien, à savoir Connel. Et à en juger les expressions pincées voire colériques que les deux garçons se renvoyaient, nul doute qu'ils avaient quelque différend ensemble. Matt fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? D'accord, Mello et lui rejoignaient Connel de temps à autre pour une partie de football mais, de façon très générale, Mello ne l'aimait pas et préférait l'ignorer avec tout le royalisme possible. Pourquoi cherchait-il à lui parler alors?

- Tu as fini, Mello ? demanda patiemment Miss Suzan d'un ton néanmoins péremptoire.

L'apostrophé eut le temps de lancer une œillade féroce à son interlocuteur d'en face entre deux grimaces de coupable pris la main dans le sac.

- Oui, oui… grommela-t-il de mauvaise grâce en se redressant correctement sur son bureau pour s'y accouder.

Grâce à son sens de l'observation aiguisé, Matt devina que son ami avait encore une fois envie de sortir une réplique bien vénéneuse, sans aller cependant jusqu'au bout. La sentence de la retenue devait planer pas loin de lui en ce moment. Mello était encore furieux. Pourquoi ? Contre quoi ?

Matt repensa douloureusement à ce silence qu'il avait essuyé, quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tu sais quel jour on est, hein, Mello… ?

_C'était un matin de soleil pâle._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur une classe bruyante dont le volume trop élevé de décibels lui matraqua les tympans dans une violence inouïe. Ca sentait autant le vieux que cette salle de classe paraissait vieille, presque venue d'un autre temps. Au moment où le vieux monsieur et lui franchirent le seuil de la porte, le silence se fit, aspiré par les profondeurs. Des murmures pressés commençaient à peine à s'élever qu'ils s'évanouirent au son des pas de l'homme sur la vieille estrade de bois usé. Lui n'avait pas bougé et gardait la tête baissée sur ses pieds._

_- Les enfants, je souhaiterai vous présenter un nouveau pensionnaire. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien avec lui et que vous l'intègrerez comme il se doit. Approche…_

_Il serra les poings au fond de ses poches. Il détestait déjà la réalité, voilà qu'on le forçait à l'affronter de face ? Quelle ignominie._

_Bon gré mal gré, il sortit les mains des poches de sa doudoune sans manches beige et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'estrade sur laquelle il monta et se mit face à la classe. Il respira un bon coup et releva enfin la tête._

_En deux petites secondes, le bilan était fait. De ces vingt élèves de sept-huit ans, tous appartenaient à la réalité qu'il haïssait de tout son être. Tous ? Non. Un seul visage ne comportait pas l'expression qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir écrit « _Je suis un génie_ » sur son front. Un seul enfant n'avait pas cette lueur insupportable qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de différent. Et cet enfant, c'était un garçon blond au visage fin et aux traits graciles qui jugeait la chute des feuilles mortes dehors mille fois plus intéressante que l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève dans sa classe._

_- Tu te présentes ? invita le professeur d'Histoire avec courtoisie._

_- Je suis Matt, répondit-il sans plus de cérémonie._

_- Sois le bienvenu, Matt. Installe-toi. Il y a une place, là, à l'avant-dernier rang._

_A la droite de ce garçon indifférent ? Etait-ce un signe ? _

_Il opina du chef et remonta l'allée sous les regards curieux des autres enfants qui le dévisageaient à la dérobée. Tout à coup, la voix de l'enseignant, Mr Loan à l'époque, claqua si fort qu'il sursauta._

_- Quant à toi, nous n'avons pas fini de parler ! rappela-t-il en fixant le fond de la salle._

_Le garçon blond émergea de sa contemplation automnale et se tourna vers son professeur sous l'œil intrigué du nouvel arrivant._

_Mr Loan alla s'adosser contre son bureau sur l'estrade et enfonça ses petits yeux noirs enflammés dans ceux bleu acier de son élève._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de« chasse aux sorcières » que tu appuierais sur mes cours, hum ? Qu'as-tu encore fait à Near ?_

_Le garçon haussa les épaules avec toute l'innocence que son âge de raison pouvait lui conférer : _

_- C'était pour jouer ! On a jugé l'hérétique et on a conduit son familier au bûcher pour expier ses fautes dans les flammes divines de la rédemption._

_Traduction sous-entendue de langage enfantin : j'ai encore insulté Near et on a ligoté son ours en peluche contre un rondin de bois avant d'y mettre le feu._

_D'après ce qu'il venait de comprendre, ce garçon avait déjà une réputation de caïd et sa haine envers ce dénommé Near n'était un secret pour personne, pas même pour lui, le petit nouveau fraîchement arrivé. Qui qu'il fût, ce garçon provoqua chez lui une étrange admiration à laquelle se mêlait curiosité et peur. Il vivait dans un orphelinat de surdoués et pourtant, il continuait de vivre sa vie sans contrainte ?_

_Emmuré dans son silence, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche de toute la journée. En revanche, il ne détacha pas son regard de son voisin de gauche, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Il voulait l'analyser comme il le faisait depuis toujours. Quand on perdait un sens, on en développait un autre. Il avait perdu la parole, il avait développé sa vue._

_Le blond était quelqu'un d'également observateur car il se rendit vite compte qu'il était épié, ce qui lui suffit à le mettre très en colère._

_- Quoi ? C'tu me veux, toi ? lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe._

_Il ne répondit pas. Il ne fit que détourner les yeux avec indifférence. Il ne savait refléter que cela depuis qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres._

_L'autre enfant le dévisagea avec une grande minutie. Après un long silence d'examen sévère, il plissa les yeux._

_- T'as une couleur de cheveux bizarre._

_Son œil gauche glissa lentement du tableau vers le regard acier coulé de son interlocuteur._

_- Tu ressembles à une fille._

_Etouffant une vocifération outrée, le garçon se leva, le poing serré de haine vengeresse. _

La sonnerie stridente de la fin du cours lui arracha une douloureuse grimace. Le fil de sa pensée se rompit d'un seul coup. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il devait tout de même se concentrer pour éviter de se faire rappeler à l'ordre. Il n'avait jamais aimé attirer l'attention sur lui.

Matt se leva de son pupitre et rassembla ses quelques affaires en épiant du coin de l'œil son voisin de gauche qui avait drôlement grandi depuis ce premier cours d'Histoire sur fond de compte-rendu de bêtise. Mello rangeait – ou plutôt jetait – son livre de cours et sa trousse dans son sac d'un geste sec et impatient, les sourcils toujours froncés. Ca, cette expression, c'était pour les problèmes qui persistaient depuis plus d'une journée. Nul doute qu'il y avait là un rapport avec cette humeur explosive depuis deux jours.

Il baissa les yeux. Mello avait-il oublié ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il s'approcha de son ami avec un sourire engageant :

- Hé, Mello ! Après le déjeuner, ça te dirait… ?

- Matt, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! tonna le blond avec un furtif regard agacé. Foutue retenue à la con ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça auj… Ah ! Connel ! On n'a pas fini, tous les deux !

- Mello !

Le blond se retourna, surpris par le subit éclat de voix de Matt. Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux, presque suppliant.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

Un voile assombrit le regard acier du garçon qui lui tourna le dos.

- Ouais. Je sais.

Sur ce, il se dépêcha de suivre les pas de Connel qui quittait la classe, abandonnant une nouvelle fois le rouquin à ses désillusions. Les mâchoires serrées, il baissa ses lunettes orangées sur son nez et sortit à grand pas, bousculant au passage une fille aux couettes d'un joli châtain-roux. Dans la collision, elle lâcha sa grande chemise à dessins qui laissa filer une dizaine de feuilles s'éparpiller au sol.

- Zut…

- Oh, Linda… Désolé… Attends, je vais te donner un coup de main.

Linda, c'était l'artiste de la Wammy's. Elle dessinait comme personne. C'était une gentille fille discrète et sans histoire qui n'aimait pas les conflits. Matt l'aimait bien, elle était l'une des rares qui s'était préoccupée de son mutisme lors de ses premiers jours à l'orphelinat. Elle avait même déjà caressé le fol espoir de réconcilier Mello et Near et rien que pour ça, Matt lui donnait tout son respect.

Le garçon lui tendit les dernières feuilles représentant la cour de l'orphelinat sous les feuilles d'automne et Linda lui rendit un sourire amical pour le remercier. Sourire qui s'effaça tout à coup à la vue de la pâle figure qu'avait son ami.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarqua-t-elle en se remettant debout.

Matt l'imita, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds.

- Tu sais… Tu sais ce qu'il a Mello depuis deux jours ?

Poser cette question à Linda était stupide car il savait d'avance qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas la réponse. Pourtant, il voulait la poser, cette question. Il ne pouvait pas le demander à Mello parce qu'il le fuyait comme la peste. Du coup, comme Linda était l'une des seules personnes avec qui il lui arrivait de parler, il s'était tourné vers elle.

La jeune fille roula un peu des yeux. Visiblement, elle aussi avait remarqué l'état étrange de l'enfant terrible de Wammy's House.

- C'est vrai qu'il agit de façon très nerveuse depuis quelques temps… Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non…

Linda voyait bien que Matt n'allait pas fort. Aussi voulut-elle le réconforter par un sourire optimiste et une main qui serrait son épaule.

- Tu connais Mello. Il a ses périodes…

- Comme les filles ?

Son amie eut un rire entre la nervosité et l'attendrissement.

- On va dire ça comme ça. En tout cas, il finit toujours par revenir vers toi. Alors, il reviendra. Et puis, tous les deux, vous êtes les inséparables M et M ! finit-elle sur une note très enjouée.

Silence.

- Ca fait très bonbon chocolaté, cette appellation.

Sa mine grognonne ne resta pas longtemps sur son visage sombre, il préféra laisser la bonne humeur de Linda créer un sourire touché. Oui, elle avait raison. Mello finissait toujours par revenir à lui, même après ses sautes d'humeur les plus violentes. Alors d'accord, il l'attendrait, comme toujours.

D'un autre côté, la pensée qui régissait la journée de Matt aujourd'hui, c'était cette date. Il aurait cru que Mello y songerait aussi, mais au lieu de cela… Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'avant… ?

Il leva un peu les yeux de sa console et balaya la cour de récréation qui grouillait d'enfants qui jouaient. Ils étaient tous très jeunes. Les plus âgés comme lui préféraient souvent s'isoler dans la bibliothèque ou, pour les garçons surtout, se défouler sur le terrain. Alors, ce serait donc à cause de ça ? L'âge de l'enfance ne s'appliquait plus à partir de quatorze ans ? Il était devenu trop vieux pour s'attacher à une date en rouge sur un bout de papier ?

Il refusait cela. Il avait envie de chérir cette date. Même si Mello, absent de son champ de vision, semblait ne pas partager cette volonté.

La journée parut très longue pour Matt qui se sentit esseulé comme jamais. Il avait fait un bond dans le temps de sept ans en arrière où il n'était qu'un gamin sauvage qui ne parlait pas et s'isolait de la réalité en se parant de carreaux colorés. Ca faisait mal de retourner à cet état de mutisme après tant de temps.

Il apprit durant la journée que Mello avait encore fait des siennes. Avec Near pour changer. Il aurait été question de prise en flagrant délit de furetage dans un endroit où il n'était pas supposé aller et Near aurait été appelé à comparaître en qualité de témoin de l'effraction. Encore Near. Toujours Near.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque Matt tomba par hasard, au détour d'un couloir, sur Mello qui avait coincé Near contre un mur en le tenant fermement par le col.

- T'aurais jamais dû me cafter, tête de boule neige, menaça-t-il d'une voix frémissante de haine. Pas aujourd'hui.

- C'était un hasard si j'étais là, répliqua Near avec tout autant de froideur.

- Je vais t'en foutre du hasard ! s'écria Mello, le poing levé.

- Tu vas être en retard pour ta retenue.

Mello refréna son coup, soit grâce à la remarque de Near ou soit parce qu'il venait de sentir la présence de Matt à l'autre bout du couloir. Lorsqu'il vit le rouquin qui le dévisageait sans aucune expression sur le visage, Mello lâcha Near non sans le bousculer une dernière fois contre le mur et en lui murmurant quelque chose de peu amical. Puis, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et remonta le corridor à toute vitesse sans prendre la peine d'adresser un mot ou un regard à Matt.

Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à cet ignorantisme de la part de son ami. Là, il se focalisait sur Near qui réajustait le col de sa chemise dans la plus stricte neutralité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'_aujourd'hui _Near eût le droit à plus d'attention que lui ? C'était horrible de penser ça, mais Matt souffrait de cette distance avec Mello au point de souhaiter d'être à la place de l'albinos, même pour se faire frapper. Mello ne se battait jamais avec lui. Jamais. Hélas, aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé un signe. Même un coup de poing en plein nez.

Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il se laissa gagner par la même haine que Mello.

Near s'aperçut du regard persistant de Matt sur lui et l'observa à son tour.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je n'ai rien contre toi et ta superbe intelligence, Near. Mais j'en viens à te détester à mon tour.

Near ne répondit rien. Matt s'en moquait, il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ça lui suffisait. Après ces mots, il tourna le dos pour s'en retourner dans sa chambre lorsque la voix monocorde du numéro un de Wammy's le retint :

- Je suis ici pour devenir le digne successeur de L. Mello est ici pour me surpasser. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici?

Il s'arrêta. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pas pour devenir L, non, il pensait que sa quête principale l'intéressait bien moins que les petites aventures secondaires qui faisaient évoluer son personnage. Il n'avait pas de but comme le reste des enfants de l'orphelinat. Eux, ils étaient là pour avoir un « brillant avenir » comme on leur disait. Lui, il s'en fichait de sa pseudo grande carrière car il n'avait jamais demandé à être parachuté ici. C'était ses parents qui l'avaient envoyé sans lui demander son avis.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi restait-il dans ce monde où ses pas ne le mèneraient jamais jusqu'au générique de fin ? Etait-il condamné à tourner en rond dans les chemins inutilisés d'une dimension pourtant extraordinaire ?

Pourquoi ?

Il redressa la tête.

Pour cette date.

Pour vivre. Vivre vraiment.

_C'était un soir de soleil pâle. La bibliothèque était vraiment impressionnante. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait vu autant de livres. Il y avait de longues tables disposées près des fenêtres pour que les élèves studieux puissent travailler sans manquer de lumière. La salle était orientée plein sud, le soleil entrait directement par les longues baies vitrées et faisait office de lumière naturelle. En hiver, le chauffage était inutile car l'effet de réverbération suffisait à lui seul._

_En cette soirée, les lieux étaient déserts. Les rayons du soleil couchant dardaient les livres anciens à la tranche écrite d'or dont l'éclat n'avait rien à voir avec le reflet lumineux qui égayait la chevelure blonde du garçon assis près de la fenêtre qui fixait d'une colère froide sa main gauche entourée d'un bandage. Enfin, il consentit à diriger son regard de flamme droit sur lui._

_- TOI ! Tu vas me payer ça, je te le garantis ! _

_Il se contenta de baisser ses lunettes orangées sur son nez et haussa les épaules avec désinvolture._

_- J'ai esquivé, c'est tout._

_Il ne le savait pas encore, mais cette rapidité dans les réflexes lui vaudrait plus tard le respect de ce garçon blond en plus de sa non-violence permanente. En tout cas, jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce hurlement déchirant qui avait ébranlé la Wammy's House tout entière._

_Le blond voulut répliquer mais il fut arrêté par Mr Loan qui venait d'entrer. Il se posta devant les deux enfants en les jaugeant de bas en haut et fronça les sourcils._

_- Un peu de rangement vous aidera peut-être à classer vos idées avant de vous battre dans mon cours, dit-il en désignant une pile impressionnante de livres à ranger. A l'avenir, tâche d'éviter de fendre la table de ton voisin, avisa-t-il avec un regard pour le blessé._

_Le concerné serra les dents et se dirigea vers la pile de livres pour se saisir du premier tandis que le professeur allait s'asseoir à une table pour corriger des copies d'un précédent devoir._

Les mains dans les poches, il tourna à droite de la dernière intersection de couloir et poussa l'immense double porte en bois de chêne sculpté qui lui faisait face. Les gonds grincèrent légèrement en même temps que le bois craquait et il fut enveloppé d'une pâle lumière de soleil couchant. Ca sentait le papier et le cuir, une odeur qu'il affectionnait étrangement.

A peine fit-il un pas à l'intérieur que la voix jeune de Miss Suzan lui parvint.

- Matt… Tu aideras donc ton acolyte dans le rangement des livres, soupira-t-elle en désignant une pile de livres devant son bureau. Mais je dois avouer que cela m'étonne de toi. Mello, bon… Mais toi… ?

Le garçon s'approcha du bureau et prit le livre tout en haut de la pile avec un sourire bon enfant.

- Disons que je n'avais plus le choix.

Et il s'en alla dans les allées d'étagères poussiéreuses en laissait derrière lui une professeur pantoise et étonnée par cette réponse.

Il ne chercha pas la section dans laquelle il devait ranger son ouvrage car le fruit de son investigation ne tarda pas à lui apparaître. Mello non plus ne se préoccupait pas du rangement et avait préféré s'asseoir sur une table pour observer le dehors d'un air absent. Matt s'arrêta et attendit que son ami se tourne vers lui. Mello paraissait clairement stupéfait.

- Matt… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Collé, répondit-il en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Mello le laissa faire, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

- T'as fait quoi ?

- J'ai mis une droite à Connel.

Effarement bis. De quoi ? Lui qui s'était battu avec quelqu'un ? Non…

Suite à une petite analyse rapide, Mello fronça les sourcils

- Toi, ça ne va pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Quand tu mets tes lunettes sur ton nez, ça veut parfois dire que tu t'isoles.

Matt fut surpris de constater que Mello avait remarqué ce geste alors qu'il ne le faisait pas si souvent que ça. Quand il mettait ses lunettes, c'était la plupart du temps pour se donner un genre et rarement pour se couper de la réalité comme il le faisait maintenant. Il n'était pas le seul à observer les gens, semblait-il.

Il baissa les yeux.

- J'ai usé de mon cerveau de petit génie et je n'ai trouvé que cette seule solution pour être enfin avec mon meilleur ami.

Autant avait-il au début parlé avec un certain détachement, autant avait-il prononcé cette phrase avec désolation et déception. Après quoi, il sortit sa console de sa poche et reprit sa dernière sauvegarde. Il sentait le regard de Mello peser sur lui mais il ne voulait pas chercher à savoir quelle expression s'y trouvait. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait ce soir, c'était d'être à ses côtés comme il l'avait fait depuis sept ans à présent.

Pourquoi il restait ?

Pour rester avec lui.

Après un court silence, il entendit Mello froisser le papier aluminium d'une tablette de chocolat.

- C'est de l'infiltration ?

A cette phrase, Matt cligna des yeux et se tourna vivement vers son voisin qui lui tendait la tablette fraîchement déballée avec un sourire en coin auquel seul Matt avait le droit. Le rouquin regarda alternativement le chocolat puis Mello, dépassé.

- Tu…

- Ca fait deux jours que j'essayais de cuisiner Connel pour qu'il m'en donne. Il n'y a que lui qui en reçoit de ses parents, du comme ça. Tu préfères le lait-noisettes, je n'ai pas oublié. J'ai aussi essayé une percée dans la cuisine mais Near m'a vu. Je commençais à me dire que je ne l'aurais jamais à temps, mais faut croire que la chance était avec moi.

Le garçon prit la tablette, muet. Alors, c'était ça ? Cette violence anormale de la part de Mello, c'était pour lui ? Pour lui faire plaisir ? Pour honorer leur date ?

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du papier avec un faible crissement en même temps qu'il tendait sa console à son voisin. Il n'avait pas oublié.

Il n'avait pas oublié ce jour de soleil pâle.

_Il écarta une nouvelle fois deux livres collés l'un à l'autre pour y glisser le livre qu'il tenait. Puis, il retourna au grand espace occupé par les tables et trouva, assis sur l'une d'entre elle, les pieds sur la chaise, le garçon blond qui s'était octroyé une pause pour regarder par la fenêtre._

_Après tout, il n'était pas en faute, il n'avait pas à se charger de la corvée tout seul. Alors, il alla s'asseoir à un autre coin de table, à quelques sièges de l'autre enfant, et sortit sa console pour l'allumer._

_Très vite, le blond fut irrité par les bruits des touches en plastique qui s'enfonçaient et se redressaient toutes les demi secondes._

_- Va jouer à ton jeu débile ailleurs, somma-t-il sans trop élever la voix pour ne pas se faire repérer par Mr Loan._

_- Tu t'appelles comment ?_

_La question le titillait depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait déjà dressé mentalement une liste entière de prénoms potentiels et voulait à présent vérifier s'il avait mis dans le mille ou pas._

_- Tu écoutes quand je te parle ? s'emporta l'autre garçon, agacé par son manque de docilité. Ouste ! Avant que ta console ne passe par la fenêtre !_

_Il ne l'écouta pas plus que la fois précédente. En plus, il allait bientôt finir son niveau. Il était sauvage, certes, mais pas dénué du sens des priorités non plus._

_Il sentit néanmoins aux ondes que son homologue émettait qu'il avait très envie de retenter sa chance pour une nouvelle correction. Peut-être sa rapidité et sa dextérité à appuyer sur les boutons le dissuadèrent car il ne tenta rien et se contenta de se renfrogner dans une bouderie profonde. _

_Ce ne fut qu'un très long silence plus tard que…_

_- Mello._

_Il redressa la tête de son écran vers lui._

_- « Mellow » ?_

_- C'est ME-LLO, tête de carotte !! tonna-t-il, furieux qu'on écorche son nom._

_Silence. _

_A la réflexion, Mello correspondait mieux que « Mellow » qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la personnalité de ce garçon. La vie était bien souvent ironique. Au final, il n'avait pas réussi à lui donner le bon prénom. A présent, à lui de tenter de découvrir quel prénom se cachait derrière ce pseudonyme velouté. Il se garda bien de le dire, bien entendu, il avait suffisamment cerné le comportement explosif de Mello pour se mettre en danger._

_Le silence revint entre eux. Plus tard, il entendit Mello sortir une tablette de chocolat, la déballer et croquer dedans avec un petit « clac ! » sec et délicieux à la fois. Il ne leva pas les yeux de sa console car il sentait le regard bleu acier du garçon par-dessus son épaule._

_- C'est du shoot ?_

_- C'est du noir ?_

_Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent sans un mot. La nature de la chose qui s'établit alors entre eux n'eut jamais de nom. Tous deux n'eurent conscience que de ses conséquences, la première fit qu'il tendit sa console vers le blond et la seconde fit que ce dernier lui donnât un carré de sa tablette._

**SAUVEGARDE EN COURS…**

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque un peu plus tard, plus complices et soudés que jamais. Matt ressentit une énorme bouffée de chaleur l'envahir en voyant le visage éclairé de Mello quand il lui racontait comment il avait cogné Connel à la sortie des toilettes. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait ce droit, celui de voir Mello avec un tel visage. C'était pour une petite chose comme cela qu'il se sentait si exclusif, dans le bon sens du terme cependant. D'accord, il était différent, mais il l'était… à ses yeux.

Matt comprit que Linda avait bel et bien raison. Mello revenait toujours à lui comme lui revenait toujours à Mello en dépit des mauvais traitements qu'il lui infligeait. Ce n'était pas grave car il recevait ce qu'il voulait depuis sept ans : la sensation d'être vu comme un garçon et non comme un surdoué. Ce regard, Mello avait été le premier à le lui accorder, depuis la première seconde où ils s'étaient vus. Cette attention, même négative, Mello avait été le seul à lui donner.

Et rien que pour cela, Mello aurait le droit sur tout chez lui. Même sur sa vie.

- Mello… ?

Les deux garçons s'interrompirent et levèrent les yeux vers Roger qui avait passé la tête par l'embrasure d'une porte et guettait le blond avec une certaine inquiétude au fond des yeux.

- Oui ?

- J'ai à te parler. A toi et à Near. C'est… C'est très important. Peux-tu me rejoindre dans mon bureau ?

- Tout de suite.

Ils laissèrent le vieil homme partir avec une étrange sensation au ventre. Elle les prenait aux entrailles pour les serrer au point de leur donner de terribles palpitations. L. C'était au sujet de L, c'était certain.

- Quelque chose de grave s'est produit, souffla Mello à voix basse.

- Les choses vont changer, subodora Matt.

Le blond fit quelques pas dans le corridor puis s'arrêta.

- Tu es avec moi ?

Il détailla sa silhouette qu'il avait déjà vue de dos un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était son meilleur point de vue pour lui. Parce qu'il veillait sur lui, juste dans son ombre.

Il sourit.

- Je serai avec toi.

_**DEMARRER UNE NOUVELLE PARTIE ?**_

_OUI◄  
_NON

_**NOMBRE DE JOUEUR(S)**_** : **

1  
_2◄_

C'était un jour de soleil pâle…

FIN

* * *

Voiloo !

J'aime beaucoup cet OS, allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'aime beaucoup Matt ou parce que l'histoire que je lui ai créé me touche. Les deux sans doute.

Je ne sais strictement rien du passé de Matt alors, s'il a un passé connu qui n'a rien à voir avec celui-ci, je m'en excuse. Lol.

Je sais aussi que j'ai modifié le passage où Mello est interpellé pour aller dans le bureau de Roger pour lui annoncer à lui et à Near la mort de L mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Et puis, ça le fait aussi comme ça, non ?

Ah oui, et pour ceux qui se demanderaient, oui, j'ai fais exprès de mettre moins de HP pour Near par rapport à Mello car j'ai jugé que physiquement, il ne faisait pas le poids XD XD XD En revanche, si j'avais mis des MP pour l'intelligence, j'en aurais mis plus à Near, bien entendu.

Merci à tous d'être restés pour la lectureuh !


End file.
